Ignorance Beloved
by Rainmooncheddar
Summary: When Hermione , Teddy and James end up back in time accidentally nobody could predict what would happen next
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance Beloved by Melissa Ioannou

All characters belong to J K Rowling

Chapter One

Hermione could tell you exactly where her life went wrong and surprisingly enough it wasn't in the war with Voldemort not exactly.

It all started a few years after Harry killed Voldemort. It started with a box full of the sands of time given to Harry from Kingsley to keep safe not that Hermione knew at the time , no he had kept it from her and Ron quite well. What she did see was eight old Teddy and five year old James each with a hand on the box pulling it in different directions yelling on the top of their voices.

" Give it here " yelled Teddy.

"No its mine "James screeched.

Hermione had just grabbed the box trying to get it off the boys who still had hold of it when she felt a tugging on her navel and then all three were gone .

Hermione knew something wrong the instant they hit the floor. She instinctively grabbed the boys casting Protego the shield charm as hard as she could which was a good thing because a moment later no less then four stunners ricocheted off the shield she looked up and gasped. Albus Dumbledore , Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were firing spells at her , but that was impossible Dumbledore and Remus were both dead. As she held the shield charm she realised where they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts

How the hell had they gotten here?

The shield charm wasn't going to last them long .

" Teddy take James and go I'll hold them off . "

"But "

"Now Teddy!"She exclaimed face creased with concentration of holding the shield charm as spells kept coming towards them at a faster pace bouncing off the shield

Then something strange happened with a flash of gold the fake Dumbledore sent a Phoenix towards them it went straight through the shield charm but instead of hurting her it nuzzled against her neck chirping softly.

Hermione didn't understand. For once she didn't care all she cared about was that Teddy still hadn't moved frozen to the spot instead of running . Then suddenly the spells coming their way stopped.

Dumbledore had a dumbfounded look on his which turned into narrowed eyes, nobody spoke for a moment .

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore .

" Who are you and why are you pretending to be Dumbledore " Hermione asked briskly .

"He is Dumbledore " said Minerva said hotly.

Hermione scoffed but didn't say anything her wand pointed to the fake Dumbledore .

"I believe that is Time " said Dumbledore pointing a finger towards the box and the dust coming out of it

" What do you me-" Hermione froze suddenly understanding

" Oh God " the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them

"What year is it?"Hermione gasped

"What do you mean it's 2008 "said James

"I'm afraid not I believe the year is 1993" said Dumbledore .

"Is that bad ?" asked James

" Really bad " said Hermione her eyes on Dumbledore.

" Perhaps if we resume this conversation in my office" said Dumbledore calmly setting Hermione teeth on edge .

Hermione nodded grabbing the boys hands and following him out of the great hall.

They went slowly up the staircases .

" This is Hogwarts isn't it ?"asked Teddy

" Yes" said Hermione shortly

They reached the Headmasters office . They went in and Hermione stood as James and Teddy took a seat .

" Who are you ?" asked Dumbledore

"Its me Hermione Granger and these are my nephews James Weasley and Teddy Weasley " Hermione gave the boys credit they didn't even turn a head at the change of name .

" I see " said Dumbledore

" Is there any way you could prove this ? " asked Dumbledore .

"You gave me a time turner at the beginning of third year for my studies " Hermione answered .

"I will look out for a way to bring you to your correct time. " said Dumbledore however I must insist you stay at Hogwarts until then would you perhaps assist Professor Lupin teaching .

"But the time line said Hermione quickly ,

" That you have already changed and nothing can remedy that".

"But the boys "Hermione protested

" Minerva will keep an eye on them ,they will never be alone . Dumbledore said calmly .

"This is going to suck "groaned James.

" Professor Lupin you don't mean -said Teddy turning white "

Hermione nodded in confirmation . Teddy burst into tears . Without a word Hermione scooped up Teddy and held him close .

"Can we have a moment " She asked ignoring Dumbledore disappointed look.

" Its ok Teddy" .she hushed knowing the portraits were watching there every move .

" What do we now Aunt Hermione " asked James as Teddy wept on her shoulder .

" I don't know . Don't tell anyone about the future , take it one day at a time keep as far away from the Weasleys and tell no one who your father is his life depends on it said Hermione slowly .

James nodded eyes wide with confusion .

" Can I tell him "whispered Teddy. Hermione hesitated heart sinking as she knew he was referring to Remus . " No , not yet anyway " said Hermione as Teddy whimpered .

"I want Gran " said Teddy in a small voice

"She doesn't know you exist yet . " Hermione pointed out holding him close as he sobbed.

"Come on let's find out where we are sleeping " said Hermione calmly as Teddy Suddenly stopped crying and whispered " That means Moms alive doesn't it " Hermione eyes widened she hadn't even considered Tonks . But she nodded her head anyway as they left the office .

They had a room on the first floor near the transfiguration rooms as soon as Albus led them into them and closed the door behind them Hermione let out a sigh of relief. As she showed them there bedroom they would be sharing .

Hermione said " Goodnight you're going to have a big day tomorrow and we will get home I promise . "

"Mum always reads us a story " said James unexpectedly . Hermione hesitated she wasn't good with children.

"I'll tell you a story about two young boys who saved a girl from a troll" Hermione started recounted with a smile .

"Was it big "

"It was huge said Hermione with a smile .

"As big as me '' asked Teddy wide eyed

Hermione laughed as she continued her tale she noticed they were fast asleep.

Leaving Hermione slid herself into her room . Not noticing the cat that had heard every word .

Minerva McGonagall went to straight to Dumbledore

" There s no doubt about it that's Hermione Granger". she told him.

"Interesting" was all she got in reply .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first thing next morning Hermione quickly went to the children's room who were already awake and arguing .

" Is not "

" Is too "

"Is not "

" Boys nows not the time . "Said Hermione ignoring how they were glaring at each other .

But they both shut up .

As the boys got ready Hermione went out to the main living room. Mind whirring .

Everything was at stake one wrong step and they might not win the war or they could not exist at all. One day at a time she reminded herself .

Suddenly the door opened and Minerva who still looked far too young followed by Dumbledore and the Weasleys , all of them from a younger looking Molly and Arthur to a twelve year old Ginny with a awkward young Harry Potter and thirteen year old Hermione Granger but none of these held her attention her attention was held by fifteen year old Fred Weasley who was alive. Hermione stared at him . She reached out to touch him but stopped herself just in time. . It was too much

"No! Fred! No!"

Percys voice rang in her ears even now all these years later.

Fred's eyes staring not seeing anything clearly dead ,was etched in her memory and into her very soul.

Hermione wanted very much to be violently sick .

Slowly she began to stare at Ron who she hadn't seen looking that young and free since well forever.

" This is weird " said James behind her .

" It is a bit well -"Teddy trailed off not sure exactly how to put it into words .

She didn't blame him . They stood as if no time had past since she had been a thirteen year old. That when she realised to them it hadn't .

Teddy's small hand crept up to hers and Hermione felt her spine straighten and she had squeezed it back protectively.

Hermione could feel her heart thudding heavily in her chest as she stared at them

"Excuse me but how are you exactly related to my grandchildren " Molly coldly

"I'm their Aunt " Said Hermione carefully trying not to recoil.

"She's telling the truth Molly " . Said Dumbledore .

" Don't look into my mind " . said Hermione sharply as she realised what had happened . Molly relaxed

"I apologise " said Dumbledore candidly .

He was alive, not rotting away in the White Tomb ,but actually alive ,she reminded herself , turning away from him.

He was still a liar.

" This is James and Teddy ". Hermione introduced them.

Teddy and James stared at Harry and Ginny unsure of what to do.

The Weasleys stared back at them taking them in .

Teddy and James shifted awkwardly all eyes on them .

Then Molly opened her arms

Hermione could have died of relief .

At Hermione's nod they ran forward into there Nan's arms .

Molly hugged them back awkwardly.

"You don't know us do you " said Teddy slowly and sadly .

"It's alright dear you can tell me every thing said Molly tears in her eyes .

"Within reason ' Hermione carefully .

" I am not a real Weasley." Said Teddy heart brokenly .

" He's adopted into the family " Hermione said firmly " and just as much Weasley than any of them .

Teddy smiled a watery smile at her.

" So is James adopted too. " asked Arthur cautiously .

"No " said Hermione bluntly .

"No is that all you're going to say your not telling them which one of my kids has actually fathered him. " Why didn't he suspect Ginny ? Hermione couldn't help thinking.

"Actually Grandad-" started James rather awkwardly

" Minerva, why don't you take Teddy to Hagrid's for tea , I'm sure he'd love that ." Hermione spoke quickly .

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Very well " said Minerva .

'But we want to know why there is two Uncle George's and why they've got both ears and why -"

Hermione quickly said "This is Uncle George's twin Uncle Fred" .

Teddy and James openly gaped at Fred .

" The guy Freddie's named after? ." James asked . Hermione nodded .

"Now off you go"

"But-"

"That wasn't a suggestion" said Hermione

" God you're worse than Mum honestly ,said James angrily desparately not looking at his twelve year old mother as Teddy's hair changed colour to purple .

"Did your hair just change colour " said Ron .

" Yeah I -

"Now Teddy "

He stuck his tongue out at her ,but when her eyebrows rose he scowled as Minerva silently ushered them out the door .

" We have time to see them again Molly , we can get to know them" said Arthur at Mollys enraged face .

"You will allow that won't you "said Arthur

Hermione nodded " As long as we are stuck here , you can see them , but please don't ask them about the future."

"Why not "asked Ron rudely

" Because bad things happen to those who mess with time " said her younger self .

Hermione felt a roll of nausea as she remembered last time she had said those words .

"Three turns "Dumbledore had said .

"Are you ok ? " asked Fred concernedly.

Did he really just say that?

Oh God

She couldn't do this

" Yeah " lied Hermione thickly .

"We have questions " said Arthur briskly

"Of course "

"How old are they ?" asked Molly

Hermione spoke " Teddy is the eldest grandchild and is eight said Hermione carefully and James is five . "

"Which one of us is the father " asked Percy who had been watching her with quiet disapproval .

"That doesn't matter " said Hermione .

"One of us is a parent and your not even going to tell us"demanded Ron angrily.

"That's about right "said Hermione firmly.

"That's not fair , we deserve to know , "started Ginny angrily

And what if that stopped James being born . Did they really think there'd be no consequences for this .

" I'm sorry , But I can't possibly say". Hermione interrupted firmly.

"But " started Fred.

Fred who was alive ,distinctly and utterly alive.

Hermione felt her chest constrict.

" I have my first lesson in a few minutes please excuse me." She got out.

Leaving the Weasleys staring after her in shock.

Hermione practically ran out the room she couldn't bear to be there a second longer.

Molly was furious . " She barely told us anything about our grandchildren " .

"I'll look out for them Molly" promised Albus .

In.

Out .

In .

Out .

Trying to breathe in the ladies room was impossible ,Hermione found before she was sick . Breathing heavily she shivered .

Fred was alive .

Fred was alive .

He had stood not two feet from her.

She felt herself gasping for breath and she didn't care. Not just Fred , Remus ,Dumbledore ,Tonks all of them they were all alive .

What if she could save them?

She needed to think , she needed a plan . What if she changed something and it went disastrously back in her own time,like James and Teddy not being born or Voldermort winning the war.

Could she take that chance?

How could she just leave them to die?

Her family would never forgive her if she didn't try, For that matter she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't try.

She'd she end up in Azkaban for changing time .

But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she knew it didn't matter. She would try to save whoever she could.

Slowly she went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class ignoring the pointed staring and whispers following her all the way up there

"Today I would like to introduce you to my assistant Professor Granger " said Remus his eyes suspicious and voice cold.

" Today she will be taking the lesson. "

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised , but her eyes widened panicking she had no idea what the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw third years had been taught . She had no curriculum ,no nothing .

Then she remembered the DA the very first thing Harry had taught them was Expelliarmus .

" Put your books away . Today we are learning or relearning the disarming charm

I want everyone to pair up "said Hermione

"But everyone knows how to do that " said angry familiar voice .

"Are you Zacarias Smith ? She asked .

He nodded clearly surprised ,

Hermione remembered him saying the same thing to Harry in the first D. A meeting. In another two years . Hermione felt her stomach roll. This was too much .Taking a deep breathe she spoke

"This curse saved my friend twice over" she said . Quickly putting a blank mask on her face before she was sick .

"Let's begin. "

Slowly the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws partnered up . Slowly they began casting

"Terry move your feet or you'll overbalance" she said without thinking she didn't notice the look of surprise on his face being called by his first name.

The thing was all these children were part of the D.A. and she knew them at least all their names by sight.

It was bizarre seeing them all like this all young .

And some of them she knew were definitely dead in her time .

Her stomach was doing somersaults before getting herself together.

"Hannah flick your wrist a bit more "she said this time on purpose ,she could do this , she could be Harry and ignoring the panic in her chest which was getting tighter and tighter she began rectifying them slowly .

She was a good teacher .

Lupin had to admit and she knew what she was doing .

Lupin had to protect her from Sirius Black so Voldemort would never find out about the future and make sure she wasn't working with Black to kill Harry . It was big job he knew but he would protect Harry no matter what.

The bell finally rang and as the students filed out .

Ignoring tightness that was getting tighter and tighter in her chest,Hermione couldn't help the awkward silence that was there between her and Remus half of her wanted to pull him into a hug him the other half of her wanted to burst in to tears. Remus was watching her with cold eyes clear with suspicion and she couldn't pretend it didn't hurt. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest . Slowly she sat down on a desk.

" Why did you start with Expelliarmus? " asked Remus despite himself.

" It was what I was taught "said Hermione

"I see" said Remus

They fell into an awkward silence again.

Tell him.

Just tell him not to be at the Battle of Hogwarts she thought desperately .

Hermione opened her mouth to speak as the bell rang. Closing it slowly she watched Seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs file in.

"I am Professor Lupin and this is my assistant Professor Granger today we'll be studying Grindylows said Remus ."Professor you are not needed for this class" he told her . Flushing she nodded grabbed her beaded bag and left .

Hermione felt tears build in her eyes and as she quickly left the classroom and ran straight to the nearest bathroom . Locking herself in she burst into tears , then began howling in tears like a wounded animal. For Remus , for Tonks and for Teddy . For Fred .

She only had half an hour break she knew and she had spent the last twenty minutes crying getting a grip on herself she wiped her eyes and left the bathroom not looking where she was going .

And walked straight into Sybill Trelawney and Minerva

" I suppose your going to tell me you think I am a fraud but I wasn't wrong the Grim is after Potter and he will die" said Trelawney haughtily

Hermione was suddenly hearing the words again

" Harry Potter is dead" Voldermort had said his cruel laugh and Harry broken in Hagrids arms .

Grief and pain went through her even as she regained her bearings.

"Don't be ridiculous Sybill" she heard Minerva say a moment later

" Professor Granger are you alright . " asked Minerva

Hermione nodded and quickly went on her way with a quick sorry. Leaving both Professor McGonagall and Trelawney staring after her.

Hermione quickly went back to class chest heaving . She almost stood stock still in her tracks .

This was ,no is the Gryffindor and Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Neville was standing before Snape in his grandmother clothes. It was worse than deja vu . Hermione struggled to breathe.

Snape was alive .

"The Mudblood isn't teaching us is she" said a very young Draco Malfoy sneering up at her .

For once Harry and Ron weren't going to back her up , they would for their Hermione but not for her . Hermione knew it with one look at their faces .

" Fifteen points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher ." She said ignoring his indignant splutters ,

"This place is going to dogs ,wait till my Father hears about this" said Malfoy impatiently.

Hermione couldn't help it she rolled her eyes.

Quickly going to the back of the class and began taking notes .

" Perhaps Professor Granger wants a go at the boggart" Remus offered .

" No thank you Remus " said Hermione tiredly.

Ron' s boggart was once again a huge spider.

Seamus's was a banshee.

Hermione was trying not to let the de ja vu overwhelm her.

Then she saw Lavender Brown and her breathing nearly stopped.

There wasn't a scar on her as if she never had been in a fight with Fenrir Greyback. That was because it hadn't happened yet . How could she not warn them what was to come ?

Hermione still stared at Lavender as the rest of the class faced the boggart not noticing how the girl had become red from scrutiny .

As Harry neared the boggart , Remus finished by quickly standing in front of the boggart turning it into the moon .

"Ridikulus " said Remus and the boggart turned into a balloon and then exploded .

"That's enough for the day " said Remus .

As the class left Hermione saw Remus look up at her .

" Why didn't you try the boggart ?" He asked.

" I don't know what my greatest fear is, "she said refusing to discuss her nightmares with him.

"I see " said Remus watching her warily .It hurt that he didn't trust her, Hermione quickly got a grip .

" I better go and see what my nephews are doing since we got a free period ". Hermione rushed out the classroom not wanting to spend one more minute with Remus ,she made her way to Hagrid's once again ignoring the staring whispering as she went by.


	3. Chapter 3

" Professor Granger " said Hagrid coldly. It was if Snape was taking over Hagrids voice . Hermione gaped she hadn't seen Hagrid cold ever.

" Its still me Hagrid " said Hermione her hurt in her voice

"I'm sorry But with Sirius Black around you can't be too careful ."

Sirius was alive . Her knees nearly buckled so Pettigrew, Bellatrix and Voldemort were all alive . What was she doing playing teacher she should be hunting Horcruxes again ?

Hermione mind was whirring a moment at a time , there was a Horcrux at Hogwarts.

" Its alright Professor Hagrid "said Hermione stiffly .

Hagrid opened his mouth and closed it again

Hermione led the children out near the coaches .

" What makes the coaches run ?"

Hagrid heard young Teddy ask.

" Thestrals " said Professor Granger touching one carefully as she passed .

Professor Granger could see Thestrals she had seen death .What else was she hiding .Albus would want to know.

" Hagrid said he would show us unicorns " . Said James excitedly that's nice .

" But his rock cakes are really hard said Teddy.

"Yes I know she said smiling slightly as they went back to the classroom

" Can I see my Dad I mean Professor Lupin now " Hermione hesitated surely it wouldn't change anything ,Didn't Teddy deserve to get to know his father.

Guilt won out.

" He hasn't met your mother yet , so no questions about her. " Hermione warned Teddy quickly grinned

"Thanks Aunt Hermione " ,

"Can I watch Mum fly " asked James

"Your Mums not playing Quidditch yet she's only twelve . "

" But she was Captain of the Holyhead Harpies " James protested .

"Not yet she isn't "

As they entered the Defense room .

Both young Harry and Remus stood at their arrival

"Teddy has some questions for you Professor ."

In a quiet voice she hissed " Whatever you think of me be nice to Teddy he is only eight for Merlins sake . "

Remus nodded .

James was staring at young Harry and she couldn't blame him it had to be odd to see your father as a teenager .

" Your scar on your hand is gone" said James .

" What scar " asked Remus quickly

" He hasn't done it yet James" said Hermione quickly .

Harry looked between them curious .

" Go straight to Minerva when it happens " said Hermione to a bewildered Harry .

Hermione quickly left with James .

" Is the guy who looks like Santa the guy Mom and Dad named the baby after.

" That is Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts ,yeah he is ."

"What is he like? "

" He is a great man but he is a liar and a betrayer and if you look into his eyes he can read your mind. "Said Hermione thinking of Harry apparently dead in Hagrid's arms .

"Why did Mum and Dad name the baby after him if he's so bad?

" He is not a bad man and he's the best headmaster this school has or will ever have , I respect him but I won't forgive him " .

"For what ?"

"I'll explain when you are a bit older ".

"You , Dad ,Mum and Uncle Ron never tell us anything, we know you were in a war but you never say against who or why or anything really . "

"You'll find out when you're older I promise ."

James looked at her .

"Listen to me if you are ever apart from me go to your mother stick to her like glue tell Teddy to do the same .

"Ok"

"Promise me "

"I promise "

"Don't tell your parents or any of our family and friends who your parents are , you understand.

"But -"

"Promise me ."

James hesitated before nodding.

"Tell Teddy to do the same."

They entered the Great Hall. There was a sudden silence as they passed.

"Why are they all staring at us " asked James in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about it" she said starting to get angry. Hermione stopped at the Gryffindor table .

" Is there a problem Professor "said Fred coldly ,

Younger Hermione blushed and put her head down and suddenly she realised that Gryffindors and the Weasleys were giving her flack and probably bullying her because of her.

Hermione felt her anger rise and suddenly she was furious with the lot of them .

"Yes I was going to ask one of you to take care of Teddy and James while I work .

But it seems that none of you have a civil tongue in your head , I'll have to ask Mr Longbottom to do it."

Ron , Fred and George looked mutinous but Harry and Ginny had the decency to blush .

Neville looked stupefied. "Me" he said incredulously .

"Why are you calling Uncle Nev , Mr Longbottom asked James

"You know me ? Neville said to James .

" You're my Uncle of course I know you. How's Aunt Hannah ?

Hermione couldn't help it she groaned.

" Uncle Nev doesnt know Aunt Hannah just yet ".

" But she just right "James began to point

" Enough no talk of the future " Hermione said grabbing his hand .

" How do we know you not in league with Black and trying to kill Harry." Said Fred .

"They all think I've gone Dark"whispered thirteen year old Hermione who was trying not to cry .

" We don't think it we know it "said Ron snidely "And that cat of hers is always chasing Scabbers ".

"Cats chase rats Ron " said younger and more heartbroken Hermione.

Hermione remembered this conversation and opened her mouth to intervene but then she went white .

" Scabbers was he with you when he met with me earlier was he ? Hermione said panicky

" Yeah he was why ?"

Hermione went white Voldermort would know and he want to find out the future.

"He's my rat " said Ron defensively

Hermione tried to calm down.

"Something wrong ?"asked Harry innocently .

Hermione said nothing but quickly calmed down and watched James sit next to Neville.

"Neither of you are to touch Ron's rat " said Hermione firmly

" But "started James

"I mean it " she said

They both nodded ignoring Ron's hurt look .

If she outed Pettigrew now they would never make it out Malfoy Manor alive.

She would have to wait until after Sirius escaped.

Hermione shook her head trying to conceal her horror at the thought biting back guilt she changed the subject.

, " James if you and Teddy prank Neville I will personally make sure you never fly again when we get back home" .

"That's not fair you're so boring"

"Thanks for that you're a pain in my ass "she kissed the top of his head fondly ruffling his hair before going to the head table.

"How was your first day Professor Granger ? "Asked Professor Flitwick

"It was fine ,thank you " Hermione lied smoothly .

" Don't worry dear it'll get better" said Flitwick kindly .

Hermione ate slowly eyes searching for Teddy and Remus . Not noticing all the staff looking at her.

"Well are you going tell us the future or not " said Trelawney

"Of course not " said Hermione annoyed .

" You'll be glad to know that the Ministry are going to help you go back to your own time ."

"They're not charging you with anything as it was clearly an accident . " said Dumbledore .

"Thank you Professor " said Hermione relieved.

" How do the OW.Ls go for the Gryffindor third years." asked Minerva

" It was a nightmare" said Hermione truthfully remembering the debacle at the Ministry .

"Who wins the next Quidditch cup"?

Hermione just shook her head smiling .

Remus came to eat with Teddy who still plying him with questions .

"How come your hair change colour? she heard Remus ask .

"I m a metamorphmagus, Gran says its really rare. "

" You mean Mrs Weasley "?said Remus

"No I mean -Teddy stopped suddenly.

Remus looked at him in confusion.

She suddenly understood, she had told him not to talk of Tonks and Andromeda is included in that.

"Why don't you tell Professor Lupin about the time you and James blew up Grandads office." Hermione said carefully.

Teddy blushed and his hair turned a familiar shade of pink.

Hermione's heart hurt . She had to turn away .

"I have to ask". said Dumbledore "Do you know Blacks whereabouts?"

The table fell silent .

"No" said Hermione firmly eyes meeting Dumbledore s scrutiny . He slowly nodded.

Hermione held on tight to her temper.

"Why do neither of your charges seem to not recognise Mr Fred Weasley " asked Dumbledore .

" He wasn't around when the children were born ." Said Hermione purposely vaguely .

"Freddie is one of these children ?" Asked Remus curiously.

Hermione simply nodded.

"So the Weasley family gets bigger?" Asked Professor Sprout

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh come now." said Minerva exasperated

"I can't say anything about the future." said Hermione slightly desperate now.

"I see " said Dumbledore in disappointment .

"Oh nonsense Professor , we only want some small details "said Trelawney falsely sweet .

" I thought you were a seer Professor , Why would you of all people need to know the future. "

Minerva smiled despite herself as Trelawney went red in embarrassment and fury.

"How dare you, you clearly have no aptitude for the subtle art of Divination. "

"I don't really need to Professor " said Hermione bluntly .

Trelawney glared at her at furiously.

Hermione didn't pay her no mind

After dinner Hermione made sure both boys were with Minerva before returning to class.

" I'll teach the next two classes , you mark these said Remus giving her a bunch of files .

Trying not to feel hurt she nodded and took them into the back and began to mark them. It was dull boring work but she needed the time to think .

What was she going to do ?

Two hours later and the folders were done and she still had no answer. But she knew where she had to start if she wanted to get back home. Quickly excusing herself from Remus s prying eyes.

She went to the library and looked up time travel.

Thirteen books on time travel later she had still no answer to get back home she decided to get some sleep and continue in the morning.

Then she saw Minerva coming towards her.

"Come with me "she stated coldly . Following her she was surprised as they entered the Headmasters office .

" Tonight Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor tower and slashed the Fat Lady .

. Hermione was horrified she was missing important events in her timeline . If she didn't get a. grip soon the whole timeline would collapse.

" Mr Weasley and Mr Potter are both fine so are Mr Teddy and Mr James they are all in the great hall.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief .

Can you tell me your whereabouts this night"

"I was in the library researching a way to go home"

"She was where she said she was , Ive been watching her "Said a portrait.

So Dumbledore was spying on her, brilliant .

" Do you know where Black is or may go next "

"No "said Hermione honestly .

"How do we know she isn't lying " spat Snape

"I believe her " he said to her surprise.

"You may go ". Hermione didn't hesitate she ran to the Great Hall.

Hermione scanned the hall searching for Teddy and James finding them near the Weasleys , Harry and her younger self near them .

Hermione ran to them .

" Are you two alright "?

Both Teddy and James nodding their assent.

"

"What going on ? " asked Teddy

"Theres something I need to tell you two "said Hermione

" There once was an evil man named Voldermort and he was a Dark lord and he killed the Potters on Halloween when your Uncle Harry was only one and turned his wand on Harry but the killing curse rebounded and sort of got rid of Voldermort and turned him to an evil spirit that why Harry's famous he's called the Boy Who Lived . "

" They call him you know who because his name too feared to speak Hermione finished . "That's why he's got the scar on his forehead. "

" When were you going to tell us this "demanded Teddy .

"Now Sirius Black You Know Who favourite has broken out Azkaban to kill Harry . "said Ron

" You Know Who is an easier name for Voldemort "said Hermione at their confused looks .

"That can't be right" said James horrified. "I'll explain it in the morning . " Hermione promised .

"But Aunt Hermione " Protested Teddy .

" Sleep now" Hermione said quietly

They both grumbled but settled down.

"They didn't know about Voldermort" said Harry incredulously.

" We were scared of frightening them ." Said Hermione honestly

"Quiet look it's Percy " Ron whispered .

"Any sign " they heard Dumbledore ask .

Hermione hearing it for a second time . It was unreal completely unreal as once again Snape accused Remus as Dumbledore defended him. Then they left .

Hermione turned out Harry, Ron and her younger self whispering .

Hermione noticed their pointed looks her way and forced herself to lie down putting her arms over James and Teddy before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione woke abruptly . She quickly checked Teddy and James they were both snoring loudly.

She smiled slightly they were adorable when they were asleep ,nightmares when they were awake. She wouldn't have them any other way. But she didn't half wish Harry and Ron were with her , her Harry and Ron , not they're teenage selves. She missed Ron immensely.

Hermione quickly woke Teddy .

Teddy bleared at her from bleary eyes . "What time is it ? " Hermione remembered that Buckbeak attacked Malfoy today.

"Seven thirty , listen Teddy you've got to listen to me, your Uncle Draco in this time is not the man you know he is bad , He will be mean to me you and James and might even hex you .

Weasleys and Malfoys are enemies and are on different sides of the war at this time , stay away from him Teddy promise me . "

Teddy frowned but nodded .

"I promise " he said his brown eyes wide his hair changing black .

Hermione hugged him.

"Good stay with Remus today".

Teddy nodded slowly .

Both of them not noticing that the snoring around them was starting to be fake.

James woke up with his hair looking a mess . Hermione smiled as they went for breakfast . As they reached the head table she couldn't help but notice the hostility towards her .

Teddy oblivious went right ahead and ate and began talking to Remus about the time he and James has caught a frog.James after two minutes began helping him tell it.

"You could've warned us that Black broke in". Said Snape

"Honestly I didn't know that it was yesterday." said Hermione honestly .

The staffs silence told her that they didn't believe her.

It didn't matter she lied to herself .Hurt blazed through her .

" It's my first lesson of the year "said Hagrid trying to break through the awful accusing silence.

"You'll do fine Hagrid " said Minerva.

Hermione s eyes widened as she remembered what was going to happen.

" James , Teddy you go with Minerva today" said Hermione quickly .

"But Hagrid said we could see the unicorns " said James

" This isn't a debate James , Hagrid's got lessons to teach, you can see them tomorrow." Grumpily James nodded .

"It doesn't matter Professor , they can still over see ,"

"I said No "snapped Hermione

All eyes were on her .

James nodded again miserably as Teddy sighed.

Hermione left quickly and went to class .Once again taking up marking files.

When Hermione went to lunch she cast an eye out for Teddy and James. They were sitting next to Neville on the Gryffindor table. Hermione grinned .

Good boys she thought.

" You could have warned us about Malfoy " snapped Harry angrily as she came to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah now Hagrid s going to lose his job " said Ron just as angry .

"Some thing have to happen even if they're unpleasant " said Hermione carefully catching her younger selfs uncertain gaze.

"And Hagrid losing his job is just one of these things asked her younger self incredulously .

"There some things that I cannot get involved ." Said Hermione as all three of them glared at her.

"Look at Malfoy he's milking it " said Ron angrily .

Teddy looked worriedly at Malfoys bandage.

" Don't worry about it Teddy" said Hermione .

"But -

"Trust me " said Hermione

Teddy nodded and was just about to eat when he saw something

" Look its Aunt Angie ".said Teddy suddenly pointing to a young Angelina Johnson.

Both boys rushed forward and gave a very bewildered Angelina a hug .

"Boys she doesn't know you yet said Hermione extracting them from Angelina.

"Sorry about that "said Hermione to Angelina

"You look like Roxy " said James gleefully.

"Who ?"asked Angelina

"Roxanne "said Teddy .

Hermione's glare shut them both up. Angelina did in no way need to know she was going to have a daughter called Roxanne.

"No one " said Hermione shortly " Sorry about them you babysit them in my time "

Angelina softened and said" That's ok why don't you tell me about yourselves"she said to the boys and they sat down next to her .

"You trust Angelina with the boys and not us " said George incredulously.

It was odd seeing him with two ears.

Angelina wasn't the one calling her younger self Dark , plus they kept asking stuff from the future, the twins were trouble and liked pranks putting them with the boys would be asking for trouble .

"You're trouble George Weasley ."

Hermione went to the staff table.

'You could've warned Hagrid-"Minerva started angrily . If she had warned Hagrid then they might not have thought to use Buckbeak when saving Sirius and then Sirius would get the Kiss.

"Minerva there are some things I can't get involved in." Said Hermione bluntly ignoring Dumbledore's disappointed look.

'I don't appreciate not knowing when a student is in danger, Mr Malfoy "-started Snape.

"Oh please Malfoy is just pretending to be hurt so he can get Hagrid into trouble , he didn't listen to Hagrid it was own stupid fault . " Hermione said without thinking .

Hermione began to eat . She took a gulp full of juice and suddenly her mind went blank.

"Who are you?" Snape demanded

"Hermione Jean Granger Weasley'. She heard herself say . And then she realised it was Veritaserum.

"Do you work for the Dark Lord ? " Snape asked.

"No" she heard herself say.

"What is your business here ?" He asked

"I have no business here" she heard herself say.

"Do you know where Black is?"

"No".

" Is Lupin working with Black "? Snape demanded .

"No".

"What are you hiding ?"

"Everything".she said.

Then the potion wore off .

Everything came back into focus with perfect clarity. Hermione stood up sick and shaking she threw the rest of the Veritaserum in Snape's face , before running out of the room which had turned silent ,everyone staring at her.

What she didn't notice was her younger self doing the same in the other direction.

Running she didn't know where but ended up in a bathroom gulping air bits at a time . Her heart was beating fast. But she knew what she had to do from now on.

Anger took hold of her. The toilets exploded around her as her magic lashed out. Quickly she reigned her self in breathing heavily.

Then she looked up and saw Angelina , Teddy and James looking shocked.

James ran into her arms .

"Are you ok ?"asked Teddy in a small voice.

"Yes "she lied opening her arms wider Teddy hugged her .

"Thanks Ange, "she said without thinking . Noticing Angelina eyebrows raise, she quickly corrected herself ,"Angelina" when the eyebrows didn't lower "Miss Johnson"

"That s alright Professor Granger"

Quickly she got up not looking at Angelina she left with the boys in tow.

But Angelina caught up with her.

"You have to control your accidental magic if it happens again I'll report you"

Hermione nodded in understanding .

"Just so you know I think it was wrong for him to put Veritaserum in your drink. "

Hermione smiled "Thanks Miss Johnson ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

What Hermione didn't know was in the staff room she was being talked about.

Albus turned to Snape "Well done at least we know for certain that Professor Granger is in fact an older version of Miss Granger and when I touched the mind of the children I found the minds of just that children , they are eight and five as she said they were though I could determine little else. "

"How do we know these children are Weasleys she could be lying ."said Snape

"Arthur will know he cast an family charm on them when he met them"

"It'll even work on adopted children as long as Mr Teddy is classed as Weasley it'll work on him"

"Professor Granger didn't notice?"asked Minerva .

"It was very subtle and it doesn't require a wand I barely noticed it myself and I asked him to use it."

" She not working with Black ". Pointed out Remus

"We don't know that for sure all we know is that she doesn't know where he is"

said Albus.

"I've sent Miss Johnson to watch her , the children know her so she should be alright "said Minerva .

"Good "said Dumbledore.

"And Minerva keep an eye on young Miss Granger I don't want her influenced by her older self.

Minerva nodded.

" She has dark magic on her chest and on her arm " stated Remus

" You don't think - " said Minerva

" Find out whether she has the dark mark Minerva " asked Dumbledore

Hermione didn't know what shocked her more that the kids had seen her lose control or that Angelina was actually willingly talking to her. She thought Angelina would go towards the Gryffindor Tower in the opposite direction, but instead she had caught up to Hermione and the children and had fallen in step with her .

Hermione stared at her in surprise .

"Have you took notice of the Quidditch lately "asked Angelina "

No but I've heard that Wood is tough " she answered remembering Oliver Wood was Captain until fifth year.

"Oh he is a nightmare, good captain though." Angelina answered .

Hermione nodded a bit bewildered.

" What's your favourite book"?

"A Hogwarts History " chorused Teddy, James and Hermione at the same time.

Angelina laughed .

"What yours ?"

"Pride and Prejudice "said Angelina blushing .

A Muggle book Hermione thought surprised.

"Did you see the film you know with Colin Firth coming out of the water ".

"Who s Colin Firth "?

"Oh don't worry about it "Hermione said with a quick smile.

"What job did you have you know before ?

"Oh I was a lawyer but I didn't like it that much so I switched to the protection of magical creatures said Hermione

"Oh "said Angelina

Hermione switched subjects quickly.

"What do you want to be when your older" asked Hermione wondering if she would tell her the job Angelina was actually doing back home .

"I don't know "She answered thoughtfully to Hermione's surprise .

"What do you two want to be ?"Angelina asked the boys.

"I want to be Fluffy ."said James happily.

It took Hermione a second to get it .

"James you can't be a three headed dog."said Hermione exasperated. Angelina just looked confused. Hermione shook her head.

" I want to be an Astronaut". Said Teddy . Hermione rolled her eyes while Angelina just looked even more confused.

They got to their rooms .

"I'll see you tomorrow Professor ".said Angelina.

Hermione watched her in confusion why did Angelina Johnson want to hang round her and two kids.

Quickly she went in and turned to the boys.

" Professor Snape slipped something called Veritaserum in my drink it makes the user tell the truth".

"That's why you were so upset ."Teddy realised .

"This is the Antidote for Veritaserum " said Hermione taking three potions out of her handbag " Take a sip , I'm going to as well, so no one can force answers out of you". They both nodded seriously before taking the potion from her .

Teddy sniffed his pulling a face .

"Drink it " Hermione said sternly.

Both boys gulped their potions down , Hermione waited a minute before drinking her potion .

" Where did you get that potion from ?" asked Teddy .

It was some left over from her days in the Department of Law they wanted no one blabbing their secrets .

"Never you mind ".

"Come on lets play exploding snap." Said Hermione

Angelina relayed her conversation with Hermione and the boys to Minerva .

" I couldn't understand half of what they were saying it was like a secret code."

"That's very well possible Miss Johnson."

"What do I do now ?"

"Break the code."

Albus was at the Burrow a place he didn't go very often, but this was important .

"May I take a seat . "

"Of course said Molly .

"Do you take tea Albus"

"No thank you Molly".

"Has the charm worked?"

"We didn't need it ".

"What do you mean ?"

"Look at the clock Albus ."

Albus looked and sure enough there were three new handles on the clock , one saying Hermione, one saying ,Teddy and one saying James . All three handles were at School.

Interesting .

Very interesting.

" The thing is the charm doesn't say that they're related to us. "

"What does it say?"

"It says the mother of James Sirius Potter is Ginevra Molly Weasley. "

"And the adoptive mother of Edward Remus Lupin is Ginevra Molly Weasley ."

Dumbledore's mind whirled but he had more questions than answers.

Bad things happen to people messing with time she had once said to Harry , now look at her stuck in the past with two children.

Teddy and James were playing Gobstones. The Library was quiet and peaceful and there was only the three of them in. Hermione put aside the book Predicting the Unpredictable , there was nothing in it about being stuck in the past or returning to the present or future as it was now .

Useless .

There had to be something in this Library about how to get home , there just had to be .

She started to pick up another book .

"Professor Granger " said a voice behind her .

Hermione startled came face to face with Molly and Arthur .

It was odd seeing them watch her with such open hostility .

"Nan what's wrong ? " asked James concernedly.

"Did you bring us any cookies " asked Teddy as Molly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me " said Molly kindly smiling at James.

That's when Hermione knew, Molly loved Teddy and James and had accepted them as her Grandchildren .

No it was her they had a problem with.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at least the kids had their Nan and Grandad back at least somewhat anyway even if they weren't as they remembered them .

"Why didn't you tell us that they are Ginny's Children "Arthur demanded .

Teddy and James looked at each other in surprise .

Hermione eyes widened .

"How on earth do you know that?" She asked .

"Why didn't you tell us ?" Arthur said again .

"She's only thirteen ,she couldn't take care of them.

What if she decided she didn't want children and didn't have James or adopt Teddy then where would we be?"

They looked taken aback as if this thought had never thought of this before.

" Who got Ginny pregnant?" demand Arthur angrily. Hermione frowned she had never seen Arthur angry before.

"That not your concern " said Hermione bluntly .

"Not our concern , He's clearly on Black's side and wants Harry dead!"

Baffled Hermione said "What gives you that impression?"

"His middle name is Sirius"

Hermione's face closed angrily while James gasped clearly hurt .

"Ginny's husband is an honourable man " Hermione defended angrily.

"She married him ?" gasped Molly incredulously .

James scowled as Teddy's hair turned bright red with anger.

"In my time Ginny is twenty six and perfectly capable of choosing and marrying someone ." Said Hermione firmly.

"I see" said Molly faintly.

"Don't tell Ginny the boys are hers " .

"We weren't going do that anyway."said Arthur

Hermione nodded.

Madame Pince suddenly approached them.

"Madame Pomfrey wants to see you Professor , she wants you to take to a check up and she will check up Mr Teddy and Mr James tomorrow morning ."

Hermione nodded .

"Can I trust you to watch the children for me "said Hermione to Molly .

"Of course . said Molly .

"Be good and no talking about the future. Said Hermione firmly .

" There's no need" - started Molly .

"We know." Said Teddy exasperated

Hermione nodded and left the Library, Moll,y and Arthur's eyes never leaving her.

As she entered the Hospital Wing Poppy greeted her with a cold glare .

To her surprise she saw Harry and Remus talking they immediately stopped when she came in .

Hurt flashed in her eyes . But her voice was steady even as her heart hurt. She was an outsider untrusted.

Hermione sighed as the awkward silence continued . Then Hermione remembered the Quidditch match and the Dementors Harry had fallen nearly fifty feet .

"The Quidditch match , the Dementors "Hermione said understanding suddenly .

" You didn't warn us what would happen " said Remus coldly

It wasn't even a thought in her head .

" God I'm so sorry Harry , it didn't even occur to me that it was today. " said Hermione honestly .

She kept failing him. Worse she was losing track of the time line .

Guilt washed over her .

This was the second time she had forgotten something important.

"It's okay Professor Granger, "said Harry but his smile didn't reach his

Professor Granger that s all she was to him not his best friend or his sister.

"Are you alright " asked Hermione.

"He fell fifty feet" Remus reiterated angrily

How could she have forgotten?

She hadn't even come to the Quidditch match to see him play .

She had been too busy looking for a way home.

The kids hadn't known he was playing today.

Merlin What was wrong with her?

She was a rubbish Aunt, Sister, and Best friend.

It was all her fault .

"I'm so sorry Harry" said Hermione said in anguish .

Harry simply nodded watching her with guarded eyes.

It hurt. Even though she knew that her Harry , the future Harry trusted her completely .

That could change. The future was never set in stone .

Poppy came up behind her.

"Albus ordered me to give you a full check up same with your two kids. " said Poopy

Hermione. nodded .

"After your assessment here I wish to speak to you in private "stated Remus coldly.

Hermione simply nodded.

Then she remembered .

"Harry the next Quidditch match Malfoy , Crabbe and Goyle are going to dress up as Dementors and are going to try and frighten you , trying to repeat what happened today ."

"Malfoy doesn't scare me " said Harry .

Hermione nodded.

She turned to Poppy who motioned her to the bed opposite Harry .

Hermione quickly sat on the bed .

"Here I want you drink these." said Poppy sternly giving her three different potions

"You must only take a sip of each" ordered Poppy

Hermione nodded and quickly sipped the first potion.

It tasted vile, like sick . Hermione gagged loudly

Just as she reached for her second potion , Poppy spoke .

"Congratulations you're pregnant ."

Hermione froze .

She couldn't be pregnant .

"Your mistaken " said Hermione shrilly .

Poppy smiled icily . Before holding up the potion she had just taken a sip from

" This is the fertility potion it turns blue if when the person drinking is pregnant it turns blue .

Do you want to guess the colour of this potion. Professor Granger."

Hermione went white

Hermione snatched the potion from Poppy before looking at it .

It was bright blue.

No .

This couldn't be true.

But it was.

She was carrying Ron's baby .

She was nearly twenty years into the past.

How could she be pregnant ?

How stupid was she ?

She had put her baby in the the worst possible danger there was only one option she had to give the baby up .

Only for a little while only until the war was over .

Pain landed through her at the thought. That's when she knew she loved her baby and it wasn't even here yet.

How stupid was she ?

She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione went rigid. She didn't cry or scream ,she just stayed frozen on the bed.

For a long time she didn't move .

She just kept her hand on her stomach wait for a kick. It was just her , Teddy , James and the baby.

She wished desperately that Ron , her Ron was here.

What if he didn't want the baby? Her stomach churned at the thought as she tried to imagine his reaction .

Maybe he'd be happy. Their marriage had problems. She could admit that to her self even if no one else .

Maybe this would be the way to fix them.

She couldn't help but hope.

This was the least of her problems.

But how was she going to save the dead and help Harry if she had a baby?

Never mind with two other children in her care.

How was she supposed to keep the baby safe?

What if Voldemort found her ?

Panic flooded her at the thought.

She needed a plan .

" Is everything alright in there ?"asked Poppy with the same detached voice. breaking into her thoughts.

"Fine " she lied faintly.

She would do whatever she could to keep this baby safe she promised herself .

No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" How far along am I "demanded Hermione to Poppy.

Poppy was unsympathetic. " Six weeks " .

How had she not noticed she was pregnant ?

She was a complete idiot.

"Can I have a blood sample" asked Poppy

Hermione simply nodded holding out her arm .

Hermione said nothing as the needle went in and took her blood

After the blood was taken Hermione was forced to take four more vile tasting potions before being released from the Hospital Wing.

Slowly Hermione made her way back to the Library.

Teddy and James were munching on cookies.

Molly was talking

" What s the most daftest thing you've ever done ?"

'That's a hard one " said Teddy

"Boys I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have a quick word with you".

"Are we in trouble?"asked James worriedly .

"No of course not" Hermione smiled.

"It'll only take a moment " she said to Molly

Taking them deeper into the Library just before they hit the Restricted Section .

When she was sure she was alone , casting a with a quick Muffliato, she turned to them .

"I'm pregnant " she said

Teddy and James just stared at each other for a minute . " You mean theres a baby in there" , said James putting an ear to her belly .

Hermione grinned.

"Yes" .

"But I don't want a baby " whined James.

"You won't be the one looking after it" said Hermione flatly

"But it'll scream and cry like Al".

"You did the same when you were a baby "

James scowled at her.

"It's your funeral . Said Teddy

"Well Thank you for that Teddy"said Hermione sarcastically.

"Don't tell anybody especially, your Uncle Ron , you understand". She said hurriedly.

"What about Nana she'd be happy"said James pulling a face at the thought.

"Let's not worry Molly just yet". Said Hermione pragmatically.

"So your just going to wait until it's born". said James

Hermione honestly hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Let me worry about that ". Said Hermione

They walked back to where Molly and Arthur stood.

Molly was glaring at her again . Hermione sighed. " Mr Weasley why don't you tell them about the flying car you made" .

" A flying car ! " Teddy exclaimed excitedly his hair turning green .

"Wicked". Said James

Hermione smiled as Molly glared at Arthur as he launched into his story .

"You have questions for me Mrs Weasley said Hermione keeping it formal.

"I want to see your credentials "

"Credentials? "asked Hermione eyebrows raised.

"For child care I need to know who is taking care of my grandchildren ".

"I am family not a nanny ." Hermione said anger simmering

"You're not Weasley by blood "snapped Molly

Hurt flooded through Hermione but her expression didn't change .

"Yeah but she married into it " said James .

" I'm not blood either Nan said Teddy, Aunt Hermione is just as much Weasley as the rest . "Hermione's heart warmed touched , she ruffled his green hair fondly .

"What do you mean married into it "?she said ignoring Teddy completely.

Teddy's hair turned shocking blue .

Hermione said nothing .

" I want answers " snapped Molly .

"You're not getting them " snapped Hermione both women glaringly just as fiercely at each other.

Then the silence was broke by a sob they turned in unison to stare at a young thirteen year old Hermione having not noticed them at all completely sobbing her heart out.

Hermione steeled herself before going over to her .

"What s wrong "? She asked

Crookshanks keeps going after Scabbers and now Ron hates me "she heard her mini self wail heartbroken.

Hermione fought an odd urge to laugh . "James , Teddy come over here I'm sure Hermione can tell you that Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry flew a flying car to hogwarts, and Uncle Ron got an howler. And not to mention that time Hagrid his a dragon egg in his hut. "

"Uncle Ron got a howler said James incredulously.

"Hagrid did what ?" exclaimed Teddy

"Keep an eye on them will you and no going back "Hermione eyes went to the time turner on her younger selfs throat. She felt her younger self nod jerkily.

Molly and Arthur were watching her younger self and the children interact .

Hermione walked out of the library and walked towards the dormitory.

She nearly ran into Remus head first.

"I'm sorry Remus "said Hermione without thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me Teddy was my relative?"

Hermione said nothing.

Remus and Tonks s dead bodies next to each other , blank , empty , nothing more than a shell came to the front of her mind. Her chest constricted .

His words came back to her as if it were yesterday.

"How can I forgive myself when I knowingly passed on my condition to an innocent child?" He was so sure Teddy would be a werewolf he would never sleep with Tonks if he knew.

Teddy had to live.

So Remus couldn't know.

Her chest constricted painfully.

"Which of my cousins does he come from ?"Remus demanded angrily

It hadn't even occurred to him she realised, not in a million years did he think that he was the Father.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry ."

"That's ridiculous"

Hermione reentered the library .

Remus following her.

The younger Hermione was smiling slightly .

"They flew straight into the Whomping Willow" her younger self was saying.

Her younger self stopped at the sight of Remus.

"I have to go see you Professor " she said before quickly leaving.

"But you didn't finish the story"protested James

Her younger self didn't turn back.

"Well that's rude"said Teddy his hair turning Red in indignation.

"She'll finish the story another time " said Hermione passively

"She just got too much on her plate at the minute."said Hermione

The children both nodded.

"Did you know that you were related to me?" Demanded Remus to Teddy .

Shaken Teddy nodded. His hair going bright Green.

"I told him not to tell you " said Hermione at once .

"May I ask why ?" Demanded Remus angrily .

"No" said Hermione sighing.

For a moment Remus looked dangerous , like the Wolf he truly was.

Hermione didn't flinch.

"Don't look at her like that"snarled Teddy

And Hermione froze because in his face she saw the Wolf in his face that he would one day become .When a child of a werewolf hit puberty then he would change for the first time. They weren't quite there yet. However he had never looked so much like his father than he did in that moment.

Remus eyes were wide and she knew he had seen it .

" Why is he in your care and not with his parents ?" Demanded Remus.

"Ginny in the future adopted him and she is somehow related to Ginny" said Arthur.

Remus asked stonily "Are you saying my cousin is dead ?" demanded Remus

Teddy looked on in confusion.

"I'm saying no such thing but as he hasn't technically been born yet I'd rather not let the parents know just yet ."

Remus just looked confused but Teddy nodded , he understood.

Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"Here take this "said Hermione taking an Anti Venom potion from her beaded bag , giving it to Arthur . She had kept some on her since Snape died .

Arthur had been attacked by Nagini while watching over the prophecy.

It was the least she could do .

"Keep it on you " she said

Arthur stared at her in shock.

"Come on you two I think we've got enough books "said Hermione taking them out of the library before they could ask more questions ignoring the protests behind her.

She knew she would eventually have to tell them something but what?

Hermione woke up to arguing again .

Hermione couldn't help it she groaned .

" He's my dad ! "

" He s my godfather "

" He likes me best " James said smugly

"He loves you both equally and Al ."

James and Teddy scowled but both stopped arguing

" Keep away from Potions today " said Hermione remembering that this was the day Harry found out Sirius was his godfather Since Draco told him or will tell him.

" Do we have to follow Uncle Nev today " asked James Hermione paused thoughtfully youll have to follow Ginny today ,

James screwed his face up

" I miss Mom " said James quietly .

"Oh Honey I know " said Hermione pulling him into a hug tears rolled down his face and Hermione held him close to her wiping his tears .

" It'll be ok we'll be back in our time before you know it. "

" Really ?"

"The Ministry aren't completely useless you know " said Hermione

Behind them Teddy giggled .

Come on you two and I'll tell you the time Hagrid bought a three headed dog named Fluffy".

Hermione didn't say anything away breakfast as per usual and as usual the Professors don't talk to her during meals . But today suddenly something odd happened.

" Does Finnegan still blow things up?" asked Minerva and Hermione stared at her in shock before answering

" Yeah it comes in really handy " Hermione laughed for the first time since she got stuck in this time . "

And does Longbottom still make a mess of everything he touches. " asked Snape . Hermione shook her head . " No he's doing well " said Hermione more carefully . " Good I'm glad to hear that said Professor Sprout . " He's excellent at Herbology " beamed Sprout .

Hermione grinned back , " Yes he is studying it ." Said Hermione not thinking.

" What are you studying " asked Remus .

" I'm still on SPEW". Said Hermione ignoring their confused looks .

" Is that supposed to mean something " Drawled Snape.

" You'll find out next year". Said Hermione carefully .

'" What about Miss Patil and Miss Brown do they still have the inner eye. "

" They took Divination " said Hermione politely

" You walked out yesterday . "Hermione's eyes widened As she remembered losing her temper and walking out thirteen ,head held high . Hermione smiled .

" You think it's funny do you " . " Now that you know the future you don't need divination . "

Hermione sighed " I like to stay in the present than worry about the future".

Trelawney sniffed but said nothing

" What did you get for your NEWTs" asked Remus.

"Oh we didn't sit them " said Hermione then bit her lip she shouldn't have said that. She was getting worse than Hagrid "

" Why not " . asked Remus lightly .

Everyone was listening now . "It doesn't matter"

Minerva frowned .

"Here"said Hermione passing a Anti Venom potion to Snape .

" I already have many Anti Venom potions said Snape silkily examining it

"Keep it on you for a few years you'll know when to use it ".

They all stared at her in shock.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me why you gave me this?"said Snape acidly

"You're right I'm not "said Hermione firmly .

"She gave Arthur one to Arthur yesterday" said Remus

"Is there another Basilisk hanging around ?" Said Minerva haughtily.

"No of course not "said Hermione without thinking.

"Then why does Severus need Anti Venom ? asked Minerva

Nagini ready and poised to strike entered her minds eye.

Hermione's chest constricted again.

"He just does" said Hermione quietly leaving the rest of the staff baffled

" I am not going to be in for the next class said Remus changing the subject " I'm not feeling very well ".

Hermione gave him a tight smile, of gratitude.

"Professor Snape will be taking the next class I trust you'll be ok ."

"I can't attend that class"

"May I ask why not ?"asked Albus .

"Because I am already there " Said Hermione firmly

And her younger self had to find out that Remus was a werewolf.

"I see " said Albus calmly

Teddy was going to be bouncing off the walls tonight. It was full moon. That was the effect of Children of Werewolves who were too young to change into a werewolf.

Hermione sighed .

Poor Teddy.

It was bad enough meeting your dead Dad , when he didn't know who you were never mind inheriting his Lycanthropy .

James wasn't having a much better time of thing casting her mind back to last night .

"It's not just you Mom and Dad are ignoring us"said James

"I'm sorry James "She said holding him close.

"It's all of the Weasleys they think we are lying about who we are,they are all ignoring us."said Teddy his hair turning purple in upset.

"I'll talk to them ."Hermione promised.

"Thanks but that'll make it worse."

"They don't trust you , either of you"explained Teddy placidly

Hermione frowned but nodded .

"I'll talk to Minerva."said Hermione firmly.

"How are things with you and Remus"she asked Teddy.

"He is amazing "beamed Teddy

"But he won't talk to me about anything personal , he can talk for ages about Defence, but I don't even know his favourite colour is."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"I'll find out what his favourite colour is." Hermione promised.

Teddy's hair turned blue , he gave her a small smile.

Then he burst into tears.

"Oh Teddy "said Hermione pulling her arms around him as he sobbed into her chest .

"You can save him right ?"

Hermione's heart fell, her chest restricted

"I don't know Teddy "said Hermione honestly.

"You have to " said Teddy desperately.

"Ill try but I can't promise". She said deciding to be honest

"I hate you "yelled Teddy angrily his hair going bright red with anger . Tears streaming down his face.

"Ted- " but he'd already run out of the room.

" James gave her a look of deep disgust

"If you can't save his parents then what use are you " snapped James before storming off.

Hermione stared after them blankly .

Useless.

That's all she was,

Pathetic .

Useless

Completely and utterly disgusting .

She didn't notice the tears trickling down her face.

Her mind was passed back to another time.

"It should've been you who died " Ron roared at Percy,

"Ron , no it wasn't Percys fault". Hermione remembered herself shouting.

" Why do you never side with me ?" Ron demanded

"You choose him " Ron demanded.

It was like the Horcruxes Hunt all over again.

"What Ron , No !"

But it was too late Ron was already gone.

Why couldn't she keep her stupid mouth shut ?

Hermione blinked the memory away.

"Minerva can you tell the Weasleys to stop ignoring James and Teddy ,their children and they're not used to their family ignoring him, it's not healthy for children. and it's not their fault that they know more about them then they do. "Said Hermione

"I do it myself but I am afraid it would make it worse " said Hermione slightly desperately .

Minerva gave her a shrewd look but then her face softened and she nodded.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief .

"Thank you "she said gratefully.

" Remus what's your favourite colour ?"

"What is it to do with you? asked Remus coldly.

" Teddy wants to know " she said quietly.

Remus flushed guiltily.

"You need to talk to him, properly"said Hermione angrily, " Not just about Defence, he's family after all."

"On the contrary he's been adopted by the Weasleys. "Said Remus coolly

Hermione eyes flashed fire , burning holes in him "

"How dare you , that kid is one of the sweetest kindest kids I know and he looks up to you, he loves you , he considers you family, Harry's right you are nothing but a coward said Hermione before grabbing her beaded bag and storming off in a fury. Ignoring Remus's wide eyes.

Hermione s fury didn't abate , when she was in the library slamming one Time Travel book after another when they'd proved themselves useless She could happily swing for Remus Lupin right now . Thank God Teddy hadn't overheard him .

The children were with Minerva. Thank God they needn't see her like this.

Then Harry came up to her. She hadn't noticed him at first too caught up into her fury and frustration .

"Harry "she said warmly .

But then she stopped at the look on his face. It was combination of Fury and slight fear in his eyes that piqued her memory.

She remembered her Father,shot gun in hand looking at her with the same look in his eyes as he aimed it her .

"Go and don't come back" he had said. There and been fury but also fear.

It had been the fear that had broken her,her own Father had been afraid of her.

What had she expected , she had taken their memories ,to protect them but they hadn't seen it like that. ?

She wished he'd fired and put her out of her misery.

She hadn't told anyone what had happened between her and her parents, not even Ron .

Compared to Fred dying it had been insignificant , nothing at all.

It was the exactly the same look in their eyes , a mixture of fury and fear

"Harry What wrong ?"

"Why didn't you tell me Sirius Black betrayed my parents?"

Hermione said nothing watching him with a carefully blank face.

If Pettigrew didn't escape, they would never make it out of Malfoy Manor alive.

But if she let him escape he would tell Voldermort about them and that put her and the children in danger.

Hermione felt her heart race.

What should she do?

What would Harry do?

"Do you even have an excuse?"demanded Harry his eyes burning into hers.

" Why didn't you tell me Sirius Black is my Godfather? demanded Harry .

"It would have only upset you". Said Hermione calmly .

Harry was anything but calm.

"Don't you think I deserved the truth?"Harry exploded.

Hermione hesitated . Didn't he deserve the truth ?

They had to go to Malfoy Manor or they'd never break into Gringotts and find the Hufflepuff Cup. They'd never get a piece of Bellatrix 's hair and they'd never get into the vault.

She couldn't do it ,not without Harry and Ron and Griphook.

She had two kids to look after and a third one coming .

"I can't , I'm sorry "

Hermione got up and left. Leaving a furious Harry in her wake.

Quickly she went to dinner.

James and Teddy didn't acknowledge her,

her chest tightened but she walked on to her place on the staff table.

"Severus made Miss Granger cry today "said Minerva.

Hermione frowned in confusion before realising she meant her younger self.

Then she remembered that day so many years ago when Snape had called an insufferable know it all. Ron had stood up for her she recalled.

"At least Ron stood up for me". She said without thinking .

"What are you talking about , nobody stood up for you "said Snape

"But I remember -"Hermione started

"May be in your timeline Mr Weasley stood up for you , but not in this one "said Dumbledore.

Hermione went white .

Then suddenly a package came down and landed on the Gryffindor table.

She knew without Harry opening it , that it was a Firebolt.


	6. ChapterSix

Chapter Six

"Why didn't you tell us Dad got a Firebolt ? asked James delighted

"Can we fly it?"

"No you are too young besides your Mum would kill me if I let either of you on a broom".

"She started on her broom when she was younger than me " Protested Teddy indignantly .

"Dad would let us" moaned James.

"No He wouldn't ". Said Hermione firmly.

It was Christmas Eve and they were in their rooms, sitting by the open fire in comfy chairs.

"Listen Tomorrow , Don't expect any presents from your Mum and Dad ,they probably won't even talk to you, and Teddy don't expect a present from your Gran this year."

"Are we going to have any presents at all ?"

"Of course I've got you something ".

"I bet it's a book" said James

"It's not a book " said Hermione firmly.

"Look we are going to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas "

"But we always go to Nan's Christmas Day " protested James.

"Harry's going to be staying at Hogwarts with your Uncle Ron , but Ginny is going to the Burrow for Christmas".

"You can't make us choose between Mum and Dad "said James horrified.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"We go to Nan's"said Teddy firmly

"We are invited , right ?" asked James

'Of course " said Hermione not mentioning that their invitation had come in the post with a very formal invite inside it

Normally it was taken for granted that they would go.

However they were invited and that's what mattered, she thought pushing her own hurt aside.

"Okay fine we'll go to the Burrow " sighed Hermione

"Now off to bed with you or Santa won't come. "

"Can Santa come back in time "asked Teddy seriously .

"Of course he can ".said Hermione

The next morning the boys bounded downstairs and opened their presents.

Hermione had bought them an assortment of sweets and a miniature Nimbus 2001 each. Molly had got them a Weasley Jumper each one, with a T on it and one with a J on it, with a lot of homemade fudge.

Hermione hadn't got any presents this Christmas.

It surprisingly hurt ,it didn't matter as long as the boys had something .

This is probably what Harry felt like before he had come to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed but smiled

"Come on we are going to be late."

Teddy stood in the fire place grabbing the Floo, he shouted "The Burrow "

James followed straight after him , and Hermione followed him straight after that.

That's how all three of them ended up covered in dust at the Burrow.

Teddy and James hugged their Nan .

Molly smiled genuinely as they began showing her their miniature brooms.

Leaving Hermione staring at Arthur and Ginny watching her with suspicion and avid curiosity

"Hi "she said awkwardly .

Ginny snorted .

"Ginny "said Arthur in reprimand .

"Sit down and tell us all about yourself ."

It was a bit like being introduced to the Mayor and strangely reminded her of Percy.

Molly brought the Turkey over before she could even open her mouth.

"Wow Nan that looks bigger than last year ".

"Yes well I have some very special guests."

Hermione's heart sank like a stone and Teddy smile vanished his hair turning a Grape colour in dismay.

Guests , not Family or even Friends .

She was treating them like strangers and she couldn't pretend it didn't hurt, knowing it was worse for the children.

But James didn't even bat an eye, "It's not Kingsley is it ?" asked James .

"No it's not work "said Hermione automatically.

"You mean Auror Shacklebolt ?" asked Arthur incredulously

"My Dads an Auror " said James .

"He's our Boss " Hermione quickly explained.

There was a sudden bang then she saw Fred, George and Percy were covered in soot and standing up to join them.

" We not late are we ? Said Fred

"No ,not at all "said Molly

"Good I'm starving "said George light heartedly.

Hermione didn't notice the tears running down her face, she was beaming at them ear to ear.

Fred was alive .

When was the last time had she seen him at this very table?"

And George ,he looked care free as if he hadn't had a trouble in the world. Not like the serious man she knew.

She watched them tease Percy mercilessly for a few minutes.

When was the last time Percy had come to a family meal knowing he'd never been forgiven. He was scowling , no self hatred nor guilt on his features.

It was the most oddest and most heart warming sight she had seen for a long time.

Molly wasn't crying , she wasn't even upset .

Because she hadn't lost her son yet.

"Why are you crying "asked Ginny in derision

"Is it because Uncle George has two ears?"asked James curiously

"Doesn't everybody have two ears" asked George bewildered

"Does Dad get promoted ?"blurted out Ginny ignoring George.

"Eventually yes"said Hermione drying her tears

"See I told you that Fudge wasn't that bad"said Arthur to Molly

"The Ministry is a mess even in my time, put family first."said Hermione her eyes on Percy .

"That goes without saying " said Arthur jovially.

Percy didn't even look at her.

Couldn't he take a hint she couldn't help but thinking .

"We have to wait for Vic "said Teddy as she was about to took a bite of Turkey .

"Vic hasn't been born yet Teddy ,neither have your cousins."

"Your mean they're all gone "said James horrified

"They are waiting for us in the future "said Hermione more calmly than she felt.

Despite everything she missed her nephews and nieces and had to admit it was a bit empty without them.

She even missed her sister in laws .

"Are you going to tell us who your talking about ?"asked Ginny waspishly

"No "said Hermione simply .

"What's Lucius Malfoy doing in your time?"

"You mean Uncle Draco's Dad" asked Teddy .

They all turned to him horrified

"You didn't tell us he is related to the Malfoy's "snapped Molly

"I didn't think it mattered "said Hermione glaring at them all , her eyes sparking angrily.

Teddy looked miserable and confused.

"Lucius Malfoy is a very bad man " said Hermione shortly .

"Is Uncle Draco a bad man " asked Teddy .

Hermione had to think about it.

He had pretended not to know who they were at Malfoy Manor.

Then Hermione clearly remembered running for her life in the Room of Requirement, Fiendfyre following her every step.

' He's not a good man Teddy , I'm not saying that he doesn't love you in the future , he does" said Hermione firmly , "but until we get back home , keep away from him ."

Teddy nodded miserably .

Hermione sighed but squeezed his hand under the table.

"Are you going to tell us anything about the future "bursted Ginny angrily

"Ginny "hissed Molly.

"Don't let Fred fight or be at Hogwarts on the 2nd of May 1998, "Hermione blurted.

"Fred gets into a fight " said Molly dismayed

Hermione's mind was made up.

Damn the timeline she was going to save Fred Weasley.

No matter what.

"It's not with Flint is it " said Arthur looking at Fred reprimanding .

"It's not a joke , I don't care if he's of age or wants to fight ,don't let him . Stun him if you have to "said Hermione shrilly.

They stared at her clearly shocked.

"Here I'll write it down " said Hermione hurriedly grabbing a piece of parchment and writing it down.

"I can handle my own fights Thank you "said Fred sharply

"No you can't "said Molly and Hermione together .

Fred scowled at her .

Didn't he realise she was trying to save his life?

The warning wasn't going to be enough she realised suddenly .

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore from now on you have all your detentions with me " said Hermione firmly.

She would train him , she decided.

"What about George's Detentions asked Arthur.

"I'll take on all your family's detentions . "Hermione decided there and then

"Why "demanded Ginny .

" Because of Black obviously. "Said Molly

Hermione's heart lurched

"Fred dies" blurted out Hermione

George laughed "That's a good one Professor, pass the pigs in blankets will you"

Hermione just stared at him.

They didn't believe her .

How could they not believe her.

"I said-"

"We heard you, hilarious really, pass the pigs in blankets "said George impatiently

Hermione passed them without a word, heart hammering in her chest .

"Do they catch Black ?"asked Arthur casually

Hermione firmly kept her mouth shut .

"Don't worry dear , Harry is safe with Dumbledore there."said Molly

Hermione's eyes flashed at their faith in Dumbledore .

"I thought Dumbledore was a backstabber."said James conversationally.

"That's just Malfoy talking "said George

James gave Hermione a confused look.

Hermione simply shook her head.

"Dumbledore betrays Harry " she said her voice barely in control.

"Don't even joke about that"said Molly as she ate.

Why would nobody believe her?

"Do we win the Quidditch cup this year , Oliver's driving us round the bend."asked George

"The Dementors won't go back to the pitch ". Said Hermione sidestepping the question .

Quidditch , Harry nearly died and Fred actually did die ,and they were only interested in Quidditch.

"That's good, What horrible creatures"

"Our House Elf is called Kreacher "said James

"We can afford a House Elf " asked Fred in surprise.

They all turned to her in expectation.

"James's Dad inherited it " said Hermione

"That explains that then " said Fred bitterly

"All the money in the world ,doesn't make people happy."

She knew that from experience.

" You're not poor" pointed out George .

Hermione felt herself bristle angrily. Her mind going back

Harry's haunted eyes flashed in her mind .

"He has nightmares ,every night ." Hermione remembered Ginny saying

"He doesn't tell me anything , not about what happened to you three while you were on the run , not about Voldermort , or Snape ,or anything ". Ginny had burst out angrily .

They had only told people the bare minimum of what happened that year, if anyone found out about the Hallows then they could be making a bigger monster than Voldemort. The press were following them constantly ,eavesdropping on their conversation and printing it the press the next day. So the decided nobody could know including the rest of the Weasleys.

"Ron and I will talk to him " she remembered saying.

"Because I am not trusted"snapped Ginny bitterly.

"What , No Ginny it's not like that"

But Ginny had already brushed past her angrily leaving Hermione staring after her in dismay.

"George "said Molly softly , bringing her out of her memory.

George glared at her .

But Hermione knew that his future self who was very successful at his Joke shop would give up every penny if it meant seeing his twin again.

Hermione said nothing her chest restricting .

She knew that they would never accept money if she offered it.

All her money was in her beaded bank because Gringotts would no longer let them set a foot in the bank since they d broken in.

Teddy hair turned evanescent green .

"You've gone bright again Ted " said James clapping him on the back

Teddy blushed turning his back to his normal blue.

"Lets turn Dads hair the same colour" exclaimed James excitedly.

"You'll be grounded then "said Hermione dryly.

"She can't do that can she ?asked James to Ginny.

"Why would I know ?"she asked bewildered.

Hurt flashed across James

"I hate you " he yelled bursting into tears, throwing his plate to the floor.

"James" said Hermione going to him.

Ginny stared at him in shock .

"Go away I want Mum and Dad, the real Mum and Dad , not you "

Hermione bent down to his height .

"Look you've got to get a grip ."said Hermione sternly .

"I hate you "James yelled

"I know it's ok , Everything is going to be ok "said Hermione soothingly

"Don't lie" snapped James.

"James-" started Hermione

"Your the worse Aunt ever , even Aunt Luna is better than you and everyone knows she's mental "

"That's enough "said Hermione sharply wishing that Molly wasn't staring at her judging her.

"You know your problem James, your full of Nargles." Said Hermione

Teddy giggled behind them .

James stopped crying his eyes , his eyes wide , a small smile on his face .

"I know we are in a bad situation , but it doesn't mean you can show off."said Hermione firmly .

"Apologise to Ginny " said Hermione firmly .

"But -" James started.

"Now "

"I'm sorry "said James insincerely.

"It's ok "said Ginny bewildered.

"Reparo" said Hermione at the broken plate .

It put itself back together immediately.

"May I ask what are Nargles" asked Arthur.

"You know what I haven't got the foggiest idea "said Hermione as James and Teddy snickered .

Hermione glared at them and they both quickly shut up.

Molly glared at her angrily .

Hermione simply looked at her.

"Why don't we just call Mum and Dad " said James handing her his phone .

Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat .

It couldn't be that simple could it?

Hermione practically snatched the phone off of James , Hope hammering in her chest .

She dialled Ron's number.

"Please leave a message after the bleep "said the phone

Disappointment washed through her at not hearing her husbands voice even as she prepared to leave a message.

This might be her only shot .

The phone beeped

"Ron it's Hermione , me , Teddy and James have gone back in time .

We are in 1993 Christmas Day , the kids are fine but we don't know how to get home ."

The phone then died.

"No "said Teddy horrified .

"Have you got your phone "asked Hermione desperately .

Teddy shook his head

Hermione nearly swore , hers was in her house back in the future.

"I haven't got mine" said Hermione miserably

"What is that thing " demanded Percy

"It's a muggle thing so people can communicate with each other ." Hermione explained .

"That's brilliant " said Arthur

"Why don't you use a Patronus ? " asked Molly

Hermione's eyes widened then she quickly raised her wand .

"Expecto Patronum "

A pearly white Otter came from her wand.

James gasped in amazement as it went past them out of the door .

Thirteen year old Harry Potter on Christmas Day was enjoying his Treacle Tart .

Then something strange happened .

The Great Halls doors burst open and in came a silvery pale Otter , made of light .

It was beautiful.

It didn't stop at his seat , no it stopped strangely enough at Ron s

"Ron it's Hermione , me , Teddy and James have gone back in time . It was an accident ,We are in 1993 Christmas Day , the kids are fine but we don't know how to get home ."

Ron stared at it with eyes as wide as saucers .

Slowly the Otter disappeared.

"What was that ?asked Ron bewildered

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe Professor Granger is trying to get in touch with your older self"

"Oh , right "said Ron faintly.

"Why Me , why not you Professor? "asked Ron

"Your Father works in the Ministry and I am afraid Professor Granger would rather lose face then ask me for help".

Hermione blushed .

"Right" said Ron faintly

"I'm Sorry sir " said Hermione .

"Don't worry about it Miss Granger , I'm sure Professor Granger has her reasons." Said Dumbledore kindly .

"She's being completely ridiculous. "Said Minerva.

Hermione ducked her head down.

Harry and Ron stood up to go , not wanting to upset Hermione further.

"Which one of ,you two got up first?asked Professor Trelawney

"Can we make that light thingy too"asked Teddy

"When you get your wand " answered Hermione smiling slightly

"That's years away "protested Teddy

"I know "said Hermione frowning.

"Hopefully Dumbledore will find a way to bring us back home."said Hermione

Molly frowned . If they went back she would lose her grandchildren until they were born anyway.

"What do we call you ?"asked Ginny

"Excuse me " said Hermione confused.

"We've already got a Hermione , your younger self ,we can't keep calling you Professor Granger"explained Ginny .

Arthur smiles at her attempt at a truce.

"Can we choose ?" Asked James eagerly.

"No "said Hermione firmly.

"My middle name is Jean , call me Jean". Said Hermione decisively .

James snickered.

"What type of name is Jean "demanded James.

"It's my Grandmother's "said Hermione wryly ."

"I didn't know you had a Gran. "Said Teddy

"She died a long time ago "said Hermione .

She had been three when her Gran had died.

She hardly remembered her.

"I'm Sorry " said Arthur insincerely

Hermione merely nodded.

"Come on its six o'clock,it's time we got going . "Said Hermione

"Can we call you Jean too "asked James".

"No ,it's Aunt Hermione to you two ".

James and Teddy hugged Molly and Arthur .

Then went to Ginny .

"What do you want ? " asked Ginny

James recoiled as if struck .

"Forget it "said Teddy his turning red with anger .

They each grabbed some Floo powder threw it on the fireplace , and were gone with a bang .

Hermione glaring at Ginny angrily followed them.

She was covered in soot and in Minerva s office.

"Professor Granger ,Mr Lupin , Mr Potter , Did you have a good trip?"Asked Minerva benignly

"Know who we are then ?"said James moodily

"Not at all , only your names ".said Minerva

Teddy's hair turned a brilliant puce in dismay .

"It was terrible "said Teddy bluntly.

"It was fine .Thank you"said Hermione swiftly giving Teddy a look telling him to shut up.

Teddy just stuck his tongue out.

Hermione rolled her eyes ignoring Minerva's raised eyebrows.

"Professor Granger ,Albus wants to talk to you immediately "said Minerva

"Can't it wait "said Hermione angrily

Minerva's eyes rose even higher.

Hermione sighed .

" Can you look after the kids for me"asked Hermione

"But we want to know what's going on"protested Teddy.

"Tough" Said Hermione bluntly.

"That's not fair " said Teddy angrily

"Life's not fair " said Hermione calmly .

"You're not even taking us seriously "yelled James angrily.

"You're too young to know "said Hermione firmly.

"I'll keep on eye on them " said Minerva primly

Hermione nodded before leaving .

Hermione went up to the Headmasters Office.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Professor please take a seat"

"I prefer to stand "said Hermione coldly.

"Very well , you are wondering why you are here"

"Yes "said Hermione stiffly.

"It is very simple my dear , I want you to learn Occulemency .

Hermione froze in surprise .

"You want me to what?"said Hermione shocked.

"I don't want Voldermort to be able to read your thoughts or any of his servants to be able to , like Black for example."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself defending Sirius .

Then she paused in thought .

On one hand it was a good idea she had to admit , though she wasn't too thrilled about someone going through her memories. What if they saw too much of the future?

But if it would protect ,Harry, Ron,Teddy and James then wouldn't it be worth it ?

"I promise anything I see won't leave this room "

Hermione bit down on her anger as swept it through her.

He would like that wouldn't he , they were pawns to him nothing more or less.

"I have nothing more than your word on that " said Hermione bluntly

Albus raised an eyebrow

"If you don't expose my secrets ,I won't expose yours"said Albus blandly

Hermione's anger turned to fury.

Her hand went to her wand .

"Then you might as well have this " said Hermione pulling out the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore out of her bag .

"He'll find it eventually but not from me ". Said Hermione giving it to Dumbledore.

"I see" said Albus heavily .

"Is this why you don't trust me?"Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No "said Hermione honestly

Only a fluke stopped Harry from dying and he thought she cared about his relationship with Grindelwald was the problem.

"Do you agree to learn Occulemency to these conditions." Asked Dumbledore coldly .

"Yes "said Hermione bluntly knowing she had no choice.

"Excellent "said Dumbledore clapping his hands together

"Train Harry too".

"Alas I cannot ,if and when that becomes necessary I'm sure Severus will gladly take the task."

Hermione snorted at that .

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What about the boys" said Hermione worriedly

"I do not believe that anyone will think of going into a child's mind , however I'll put wards into their minds just in case, it will not work on a adult mind you understand.

It meant he couldn't ward her mind and had to learn Occulemency that's what it meant .

"When do we start ?"

"Tomorrow night at seven thirty "

Hermione nodded

"Do not be late". Said Dumbledore

Hermione nodded again mind whirring .

"And Professor , Thank you"

Hermione didn't dignify that with a response as she walked out .


	7. ChapterSeven

Being awoke at three in the morning wasn't fun.

Hermione groaned at the rap of the door.

What on Earth was going on?

Hermione got up and went to check on the boys .

They were sound asleep .

Quickly she went downstairs and with wand raised opened the door carefully .

Oliver Wood stood on the other side of the door .

"What on Earth are you doing here ? Demanded Hermione honestly bewildered.

"You've got to tell McGonagall not to strip the Firebolt" .said Oliver frantically

It took Hermione twenty seconds to catch on .

"Please tell me you didn't wake me up at three in the morning over a broom." Said Hermione haughtily.

"It's not any broom it's a Firebolt , it's the fastest broom there is , it's agile as a feather , it just glides through the air and -

"Goodnight Oliver " interrupted Hermione slamming the door in his face .

Ten minutes later he was still knocking .

"For Merlin's sake Oliver , I've got two children in bed asleep" said Hermione hotly .

" You've got to tell McGonagall that the Firebolt is safe to ride ."retorted Oliver .

"How do you know it's safe to ride ?" "

Did he remember from the other timeline?

Oliver blushed.

"You have no idea whether the broom is safe or not, do you? You just want to win."said Hermione coldly .

"We have to win , it's my last year for the cup , Gryffindor might never have this chance again . This team is the best Gryffindor has had since Charlie Weasley was at Hogwarts. You're a Gryffindor aren't you?"

"Get out Oliver , I'm sure you can bring this to Minerva "said Hermione eyes hard .

"I tried telling her , but she accused me of not caring whether or not my Seeker lived or died".

"I wonder why ?" said Hermione sarcastically.

"I know right " said Oliver completely unaware of the sarcasm in her voice .

"Doesn't she know that if we don't have Harry then we'd have to use a reserve then Gryffindor would lose the cup . "

"How terrible "said Hermione acidly

"We've got to beat Ravenclaw then it's just us vs Slytherin and we've got it in the bag ."

"Do you want me to kill you? "said Hermione interrupted only half joking

"Er No " . Said Oliver baffled

"If you leave right now , I'll talk to Minerva "

"That's brilliant , I knew you'd see it my way " said Oliver smugly leaving .

Hermione slammed the door behind her angrily , before going back to bed.

Teddy's hair was a dark puce colour when he walked downstairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"After that Christmas ,are you joking ? James answered looking just as miserable as Teddy.

"I'm Sorry " she said softly .

"It's not your fault, though you do sorta make things worse. Said Teddy

"It'll be ok, Dumbledore will get us home". Said Hermione

"You don't trust Dumbledore "pointed out James exasperated

"Look believe me Dumbledore wants us gone as much as we want to go."

"That's not very comforting" pointed out Teddy .

"Look I know this is bad but we will get through it and then we'll be home and we can forget this ever happened."

"I don't want to forget my Dad even if he doesn't know I'm his "

"Teddy I'm sorry , you're right " said Hermione quietly .

"You promised to save my parents , you promised"burst out Teddy angrily.

.

"Mum wouldn't have to adopt you if you had parents" said James

"That not true "said Teddy angrily his hair turning red.

"And you probably would only see us at special occasions "carried on James in all tactlessness.

"James "said Hermione in reprimand

Teddy pushed James

James in anger pushed him back ,hard .

"Enough " said Hermione eyes glinting in anger getting in between them .

" Both of you apologise right now " .

"No way"said James tearing up.

"Nope "said Teddy hair blood red with anger.

"Apologise , Now"said Hermione.

Both boys glared daggers at each other before looking uncertainly at Hermione .

Hermione glared at them sternly .

"Sorry " They both said at the same time insincerely .

Hermione sighed heavily .

"Look I'm sorry Teddy ,but James has a point, none of us know what impact this is going to have back home ."

"You don't know ?"said James shocked as Teddy's hair turned white with horror.

"No honey I don't "said Hermione hating herself as Teddy's face crumbled before her.

"But you always know "said James uncertainly .

"Not this time"said Hermione haltingly feeling a stone dropping in her stomach.

"Look arguing isn't going to help us "said Hermione waveringly .

Both boys nodded grimly.

She should know , she knew .

Why didn't she know?

She was the brightest witch of her generation and she had failed.

Completely and utterly failed them.

James and Teddy deserved better than her.

Just like she had failed Ron and Harry .

Just like she had failed her parents .'

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick .

She remembered making herself disappear in all the pictures of her , her parents had.

Like she had never existed.

She shouldn't have existed

She remembered the look of complete horror and terror on her mother's face when she had remembered.

And the resounding slap across Hermione's face that had followed.

Then her father had picked up the gun.

"Are you ok "Asked James concernedly.

"I'm fine "lied Hermione

Hermione and Teddy ate breakfast in silence .

"Is there a problem ?"Remus Asked Teddy.

Teddy s hair turned pink in surprise .

"We are just wondering about the consequences of our actions here might affect us back home , when we get home " said Hermione

Teddy glared at her .

"I believe the longer you stay in this time the more that what you know will become what you don't know. " said Dumbledore.

"Do you know how to get us home?" Hermione demanded .

"Alas not yet"said Dumbledore mildly .

Hermione sighed.

Teddy s hair turned purple as she saw dismay and relief in his expression.

Hermione understood a part of him wanted to stay to get to know Remus at the same time wanting to go back to Harry and Ginny that he knew.

Hermione said "Harry broomstick isn't cursed "said Hermione remembering her promise to Oliver.

"We have to check just in case"said Professor Sprout.

Hermione shrugged as long as Oliver didn't come calling at three in the morning it didn't matter .

"Wood got to you then "said Minerva

"Yes last night said Hermione blandly

"I'll be having a chat with Mr Wood" said Minerva .

"Will Ravenclaw win the next match?"Asked Professor Flitwick

"You know I can't tell you that "said Hermione

"Call me Filius my dear. "

Hermione smiled genuinely at him glad he seemed to warm to her .

"Do you know I lost five Galleons betting Minerva you would marry Mr Potter." Said Filius casually

Teddy spat out his pumpkin juice.

The memory Harry showed her in her mind.

"Even your mother confessed she'd prefer me as son" said the Riddle Harry.

And she remembered the more crueler more beautiful distorted Riddle Version of herself kissing the Riddle Harry leaving her devastated and horrified.

"Harry has always been my brother "said Hermione certain .

Teddy nodded vigorously .

Hermione was going to have a talk with Molly about Ron .

That she knew would not go down well.

She sighed.

"Gryffindor will win " said Minerva to Filius .

"I won't be so sure Gryffindor lost last time " said Sprout.

"That was under extreme circumstances " pointed out Minerva

All this fuss over Quidditch . Hermione shook her head at them .

"Can me and James watch this time ?" Asked Teddy

Hermione smiled at him .

"I don't see why not " said Hermione

Teddy fist pumped in the air happily

Hermione smiled at him happy to see him happy.

"Mr Diggory won the last game and I believe Hufflepuff finally had good chance at the Quidditch cup said Professor Sprout.

Hermione suddenly couldn't breathe .

Cedric Diggory was alive .

It was if her lungs had disappeared.

She had to save him .

"If all goes to plan more than one innocent life will be spared" she remembered Dumbledore saying.

If Harry didn't touch the cup then he would die when he sacrificed himself to Voldermort.

Could she save Cedric?

"Professor Granger ,Are you alright?" Asked Dumbledore.

Hermione remembered the speech Dumbledore gave for Cedric at the end of fourth of year.

"Cedric Diggory has been murdered by Lord Voldemort " she remembered him announcing

Then she remembered when she thought Harry dead.

One wrong move and Harry would really be dead.

What was she supposed to do ?

Could she keep them both alive ?

How?

"Aunt Hermione what's wrong? "Asked Teddy holding her hand.

Hermione brushed it off .

"It's nothing" she said plastering a fake smile on her face.

Ignoring Dumbledore's piercing gaze .

Hermione felt her throat close up.

"You gave Mr Weasley quite the fright this Christmas".said Dumbledore conversationally.

"What do you mean ?" asked Hermione

"Your Patronus interrupted Christmas Dinner "said Snape silkily.

Hermione groaned. It hadn't gone back home to her Ron like she thought but to the teenage Ron she realised dismayed

"It went to the wrong Uncle Ron "Said Teddy realising .

"Quite"said Snape smirking.

"It was a very good Patronus May I ask who taught it you ?asked Remus .

"Harry taught me " . Said Hermione firmly.

"He masters the spell then ? Asked Remus

"Eventually " said Hermione smiling at him.

"Very Good " said Remus smiling wanly.

Hermione s eyes went to the Gryffindor table where James was talking animatedly to Neville .

Neville and James has gotten close since they had crashed back into time , mused Hermione .

It was sweet .

She was more grateful than she could say to Neville that he had took James under his wing so to speak.

She wasn't good with children.

Maybe she would do better with her own she thought hand on her stomach .

"Aunt Hermione can't we just charge James's phone " Asked Teddy .

"That type of charger isn't going to be invented for some time Teddy " said Hermione.

It as an IPhone for heaven sake and they just weren't around in 1993 .

"Oh "said Teddy downcast .

"We'll get back . Don't worry "said Hermione .

Teddy just nodded.

"You have given the Ministry a conundrum ,if the same circumstances happened again you could end up anywhere or should I say any when"said Dumbledore.

"We were lucky ." Hermione suddenly said in horrid realisation if they'd come to what would have been their seventh year then it would have had dire consequences for them.

"Indeed"said Dumbledore.

Hermione glared at Dumbledore angrily.

Her mind going back to the night that they had first met Fluffy

He'd set a trap for everyone there that night

The chess set for Ron

The flying keys for Harry

The potion logic test for her

And the Devils Snare for Neville , the only thing he couldn't have known was that Neville wasn't going to be there.

He'd known even from now what they had been facing .

But then again how was it any different than keeping the future from Harry and Ron.

Intent she realised suddenly.

She was trying to protect everyone whilst Dumbledore didn't care who died so long as Voldermort died in result.

For the Greater Good.

Hermione was filled with self disgust and burning anger for Dumbledore.

The anger scared her , it bordered on hatred .

They were pawns in battle and they hadn't even known it at the time

Hermione watched Dumbledore in cold contempt watching him talk to Professor Burbage .

Professor Burbage , who was dead in her time.

Hermione quickly opened her beaded bag and quickly gave her clipping of news paper .

She would save who she could.

Hermione bit back her anger .

Hagrid came in followed by Firenze .

Hermione openly gaped at Firenze

What on Earth was he doing here . He wasn't there last time round.

"Firenze , what are you doing here?"burst out Minerva

It's alright Minerva "said Dumbledore calmly.

"I'm here to give a warning to the Time Traveller"

All eyes went to Hermione who froze.

"Mars is angry and he curses you with his might .

Until you make amends with Mars You fate will be to be slain by the one you love the most "

"Mars has no does not punish children but if they become of age and Mars is still not Appeased then they will share you're Curse"

Firenze stopped talking.

Hermione stared at him shocked

"It's an accident that we are here in the first place "said Hermione quietly.

"All things are ordained ,you are a anomaly that doesn't belong here . Find the Kronos complex and receive Mars 's Reprieve"

"That is all". Said Firenze into the silence.

Some of Slytherins including Malfoy began laughing openly at Firenze.

While the Gryffindor girls were watching Firenze with obvious lust .

Batting their eyelashes at him and flicking their hair at him and giggling.

"Thank you Firenze"said Hermione quietly.

They watched in silence as Firenze left .

James came running up to her from the Gryffindor table.

"Do we take him seriously"asked James as Firenze left.

"We need to ask an expert "said Teddy seriously.

"Do you know what he means? "Asked Minerva to Dumbledore.

"Not at all" said Dumbledore watching his interlocking fingers.

Yeah right and she was a Cornish pixie .

"We don't need him "said James bluntly

"We need Lysander and Lorcan's madness" said James

"For God sake James they aren't mad or crazy " . Defended Hermione despite herself.

"But you're right we do need a different perspective ". Said Hermione eyeing Luna on the Ravenclaw table.

"If you had stayed in Divination then perhaps you would know what he meant"said Trelawney tartly

"Do you know what he meant Sybill?"asked McGonagall sharply .

"Of course it means that they'll die if they don't do something fast. Let me take your teacup Dear said Trelawney to Teddy who obediently gave her his empty cup.

Trelawney looked at the cup from one side to another before letting out a little gasp.

"What's she doing?asked James

"Reading the tea leaves "said Minerva dryly .

"Oh Right "said James confusedly.

"Go to your Aunt Luna and tell her to meet me in the library "she said to Teddy .

"Take James with you" said Hermione firmly .

James grinned at her.

"Excellent maybe we can get some of Zonkos tricks or sweets " said James excitedly .

"Oh yeah the important things " said Hermione sarcastically

"Yep "said James not noticing her sarcasm as he ran towards the Ravenclaw.

Trelawney suddenly gasped.

"It's the Grim"said Trelawney dramatically .

Hermione mind went straight to Sirius .

How could she clear his name and save his life if this Mars guy was angry at her interference of time .

Hermione frowned trying to find a loop hole.

"Don't be ridiculous Sybill there's no such thing as the Grim."said Minerva

"Who is this Aunt Luna your meeting ?asked Professor Sprout .

"Luna Lovegood " Said Hermione

"She's one of my Ravenclaw second years "said Filius

"Can I sit in this meeting ?"asked Filius

Hermione simply nodded .

"How is she their Aunt?" questioned Filius

"She's Ginny's best friend or will be"said Hermione .

"So she's not a Weasley" said Minerva.

"She might as well be " defended Hermione hotly .

"But she didn't marry into it ?"asked Professor Sprout.

"No "acknowledged Hermione.

"I see " said Dumbledore.

James and Teddy ran back up to her .

"Aunt Luna said she meet us ". Said James

"But she didn't get us any sweets though she did give us this " Spoke Teddy giving her an newspaper .

It was the Quibbler.

"Did you tell her Thank you " asked Hermione .

They both nodded.

"She seemed really surprised to see us."said Teddy .

"She doesn't know you yet "Said Hermione calmly

"Well that's just great "said James very sarcastically

"You'll just have to re introduce yourself " said Hermione tartly forgetting that she was talking to a five year old.

James and Teddy looked at each other

They were thinking the same thing if Mum and Dad and the Weasleys weren't speaking to them , they'd prank them.

But James knew better than to prank Aunt Luna.

Aunt Luna maybe crazy but she was in know way stupid she would always make them look stupid if they crossed her.

But this was a chance of a lifetime to get back at Mum and Dad .

An untrained Mum and Dad

James couldn't help it he grinned.

Teddy grinned back he knew just what he was thinking.

Hermione and Filius walked in awkward silence to the library .

"Don't worry ,they'll get used to you ,it's just that Black is still trying kill poor Mr Potter and to be honest you set their teeth on edge "said Filius.

"Well thats just great ". Said Hermione sarcastically echoing James

"It'll pass my dear , mark my words."said Filius firmly.

Hermione smiled gratefully at Professor Flitwick.

They entered the Library.

"I don't set your teeth on edge?"asked Hermione curious.

"Not at all " squeaked Filius as they waited for Luna.

"Thanks I guess " said Hermione relieved to have someone who didn't hate her.

"Your quite welcome Professor "said Filius

"Call me Hermione "said Hermione

"If you wish" beamed tiny Professor Flitwick.

Hermione smiled slightly as Luna walked in.

"Am I in trouble "asked Luna uncertainly .

"Of course not my dear"said Filius

"No I just wanted your advice" said Hermione honestly.

Luna raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You want my advice?"asked Luna skeptically.

"Well yes "said Hermione slightly bewildered

"I see " said Luna in a clear way that showed she didn't .

Hermione suddenly understood Luna and her younger self weren't friends yet .

Her heart sank .

"I'm -"began Hermione

"I know who you are "said Luna sharply.

Well it's not like they had kept a low profile was it .

"The Centaur Firenze you saw what he said ?"said Hermione

feeling lost under Luna 's suspicious gaze.

It hurt to lose Luna's friendship too.

"Yes " said Luna simply

"Do you know what he meant "asked Hermione

Luna looked baffled for a moment but answered.

"Mars is the Roman God of War "said Luna

"A God ?said Hermione

A part of her wanted to disbelief it but Firenze had saved Harry and he believed a God was cursing at her.

She couldn't beat a God she knew .

It was hard enough helping Harry defeat a Dark Lord .

"Kronos is a Titan who created Time itself. said Luna interrupting her thoughts.

"What is the Kronos complex "asked Hermione .

"I don't know but the rest was simple enough if you don't gain Mars s Reprive then you'll die by the hand of the person you love most and if the children grow up and don't gain Mars's Reprieve they suffer the same fate. " said Luna bluntly.

Hermione had never seen this side to Luna ,

the blunt side , she looked almost sane.

Then the words she said sank in.

Killed by the one she loved the most .

Her hand went automatically to her stomach.

Well Hell .

She had nine months to solve the Kronos complex otherwise there was a very big possibility that she wouldn't survive giving birth.

Unless it meant something else completely .

"Is there anything else Professors "asked Luna .

"No thanks Luna" said Hermione

How on Earth was she supposed to gain the God of War's reprieve ?

Luna left without a word and left Hermione feeling rather pained as she watched her go.

She missed their friendship .

Occulemency she knew would as Teddy put it ,suck hard.

Hermione went up the stairs and knocked on the office

"Enter".

Hermione went in.

"Professor Granger the first thing you@ must do is clear your mind".

"If you fail to do this , think of your most insignificant thoughts that way when anyone breaks into your mind as I'm about to do they will only see meaningless things not anything painful or important to you."

"Do you understand ?

Hermione modded .

"Good".

"Legilimens" He said suddenly .

Hermione was watching Harry

"How was it with Cho ?"she asked

"Wet"said Harry leaving Ron in gales of laughter.

She was watching the Dark Mark light the sky above them at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Duck yelled Harry

They ducked just in time

She was setting Snapes cloak on fire accidentally nudging Professor Quirrell out of the way praying it would be enough to save Harry.

She was listening to Molly rip into Arthur horrified.

"You said he was of age , you said he could fight , it's your fault my son is dead." Molly spoke in a terrible rage.

She was crying in the girls bathroom

She had just wiped her eyes when she saw the Troll

She screamed

She was dancing with Viktor firmly ignoring Ron's glaring at her

She was running with Neville and Harry hiding from the Death Eaters in the Time Room

She was lost in a mist of memories both Good and Bad

Whirring one after another without stopping or pausing for breath.

She was grabbing Harry and Jumping desperately out of the window trying to keep Nagini away from them .

Then she saw him for the first time .

Voldemort watching them , his face etched in fury , disapparating , escaping just in

time.

No she didn't want to relive this.

Stop.

And suddenly she back in Dumbledores office panting horribly.

"That was terrible "said Hermione croakily.

"When does Voldemort gain a body ?" Asked Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed .

"I see" said Dumbledore

"We try again tomorrow night"

Hermione nodded dumbly.

It was the first time she had done truly poorly in anything in a long time.

She went back to her chambers.

Hermione went into her beaded bag dragging out volumes of Occulemency books as she picked up for Harry, in fifth year that he had never been even touched and began to read.

She hadn't even started when the door opened.

"How was it ?asked Teddy as he and James ran in.

"You were right ,It sucked " said Hermione .

"You can't be perfect at everything"said James fairly

"I'm supposed to be "said Hermione choked

"Why? "asked Teddy .

"I just am "said Hermione tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't cry "said James panicky.

Teddy glared at him in a clearly this is your fault look.

"How is this my fault?"asked James .

"It's not your fault ,I just feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and I am failing "

Said Hermione

"At what?"asked James .

"Everything "said Hermione honestly.

"Lives are on the line and it's all down to my decisions and it feels like I can't even breathe."

This was the first time she realised that she had treated them as adults and had been entirely and completely honest with them.

"I'm sorry "she said horrified by her own breakdown.

"We don't get it but if you want to have a mental breakdown that's cool ". Said James in a panicky voice .

"You need to talk to someone , an adult you trust". Said Teddy wisely.

"That's not bad advice "said Hermione ruffling his hair fondly .

"Bed both of you "

Five more minutes "pleaded James

"Now and I'll read you Babbity Rabbity " said Hermione.

"Deal."said James


	8. ChapterEight

Chapter Eight

Hermione was in the Professors box in the Quidditch pitch with James and Teddy.

Teddy was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Cmon Harry "yelled Teddy .

James eyes were wide as he saw his Dad swing away from a Bludger.

"He will be alright won't he "said James watching his Dad.

"Harry's made of stern stuff" said Hermione smiling.

Too much stern stuff.

Ginny's voice rang in her ears

"He's working constantly . He won't even talk to me anymore .

What did I do wrong?

"Gin I don't-"

"Apparently I just don't get it."

"Ginny-"

"What happened the year you were gone ?"

"I can't tell you " said Hermione honestly.

"Get Out "said Ginny quietly

Dangerously quietly .

"Gin-"

"Get Out "screamed Ginny

Hermione snapped back to the Quidditch game.

"Ten chocolate frogs if Gryffindor win."James was saying to Filius

"Your far too young to start gambling " started Hermione

James and Teddy rolled their eyes at the same time.

"What will I get if Ravenclaw win?" Filius wanted to know.

"Don't encourage him Professor" said Hermione tartly.

"Ignore her, she's worse than Mum " said James

"You're not gambling " said Hermione firmly

"But Aunt Hermione -" started Teddy.

"You can have my Liquorice Wand if Ravenclaw wins "offered James

"Done " said Filius not seeing the dangerous glint in Hermione's eye.

"My Dear Professor there's no need to worry, better to lose now than later " said Filius rubbing his hands together with a gleam in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes upwards and was about to scold him when Teddy spoke.

"Is Gryffindor going to win ?"asked Teddy quietly.

"I'm not going to tell you when you've got a bet going on"said Hermione firmly.

James groaned.

"Cmon Aunt Hermione live a little my Liquorice Wand is at stake." Said James firmly.

Hermione laughed and picked him up and held him close.

"You can't do this "said James wriggling in her arms mortified .

Teddy smiled his hair turning bright green with mirth.

"Put me down ,Put me down everyone will think I'm a baby" cried distressed James.

"No more gambling " said Hermione firmly .

"That's blackmail "exclaimed James horrified.

"Then I'll guess everyone will think you're a baby"said Hermione mildly.

"Fine , Fine no more bets "said James grumpily

Hermione released him .

James scowled up at her .

Hermione simply smiled at him.

Gryffindor of course won .

Then Malfoy ,Crabbe and Goyle in Black Robes looking like Dementors came close to Harry and Cho.

Something like light came out of Harry's wand and charged at the fake Dementorss

"What are they doing ?" Demanded Teddy horrified .

"Don't worry both of them are fine "said Hermione soothingly .

"You promise ". Asked Teddy.

"I promise "said Hermione quietly.

Crabbe was alive.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach .

He had tried to kill them . Flames as high as you can see getting closer and closer to them.

Hermione snapped out of it.

The Diadem was in the Room of Requirement.

It was there right now , in 1993 sitting on top of the ugly statue.

She was a complete and utter idiot.

What was she doing watching Quidditch for Merlins sake?

Voldermort was still out there .

"Minerva can you watch the children for me ?"asked Hermione standing up .

"You can't keep bunking us off to other people ,you know "said James angrily.

Hermione flushed with guilt .

She was neglecting Harry's children .

But the Diadem , What was she supposed to do ?

What type of parent did she want to be ? She thought hands on her stomach .

One that constantly left her children with others or one that kept them safe but was never there or one who was always there and got Harry killed .

Neither of them looked like Good options to her .

The Diadem could wait.

Hermione sighed and sat back down .

"I'm Sorry I know that I seem to be always palming you off onto someone else and its not because I don't love you or want you near me " Hermione said crouching down to James's height to look at him and Teddy .

"Go "said Teddy resignedly his hair turning black.

"No " said Hermione calmly.

"Look whatever it is more important then us"said Teddy

"Don't be ridiculous ".said Hermione scandalised

"Its not like you are our mother or anything "said Teddy watching her closely.

Hurt flashed over her face .

"I am your Aunt and I love both of you -

"If you come with me I can make you very a good bargain worth at least a bag Of Bertie Botts every flavour beans "said Filius

Hermione didn't know whether to be grateful or not .

She scowled at Flitwick disapprovingly .

James took in a one look at Hermione's scowling face and nodded

"Deal "said James and Teddy at the same time .

"Don't worry, They be perfectly safe with me" said Filius

Hermione hesitated.

"Bye " said James rudely.

"Just a minute young man we need to talk about this"said Hermione

"Not here , not now " said Teddy .

Hermione suddenly became aware of their audience.

"Ok ,Go with Filius and we'll talk later" said Hermione.

Teddy just nodded stiffly at her before he and James left with Flitwick.

Hermione ignoring celebrating Gryffindors pushed through the crowds and before she knew it was up across the Entrance Hall and was up the stairs and up the flight of stairs . Not stopping until she reached Seventh and quickly ran across to the Room of Requirement.

I need a place where all things are hidden She thought desperately

She paced the Seventh floor not noting the tabby cat watching her stiffly.

She entered the Room of Requirement .

It was exactly as if they had never been there.

It was exactly the same.

It hadn't happened yet.

Her heart was hammering away at her thrice it should be .

And all she could see was flame .

Beautiful, deadly flame spreading everywhere .

Then she blinked the flashback away breathing heavily.

Quickly she ran through the maze of junk and discarded bookshelves until she reached it.

There it was a tiara sitting on the ugly statue

Hermione quickly picked it up and shoved it into her handbag .

Tears streamed down her face and Ron's voice rang in her ears .

"If we die for them Harry I'll kill you ".

Hermione heard herself laugh and cry at the same time .

They had nearly died .

Still not noticing the Tabby stiffly watching her confused.


End file.
